Don't Leave Me
by Screaming-Fires
Summary: Maka, Soul, and the others go out to a concert. When they come back the boys make a bet about Soul chickening out to kiss Blair. Tsubaki walks out to retrieve her phone, but sees a shocking sight! Soul has a mission with Black Star, but things go bad. WARNING: There's a WHOLE bunch of Twists!
1. A Bet's Kiss

Once upon a time,

There lived a young teen... uh.. no... Let's not do the whole fairy tale thing... Let's do something different... _*thinks* *light goes off*_ Aha! Okay, how about this one!

* * *

**Author's note: I took the idea of the Gansta Sexy scene from my favorite author Stepping-in-Flames. I AM SO SORRY! I had too! It was awesome and I couldn't think of anything to do with it! I'm like beyond sorry! All credit to you! I only changed the names... SORRY! I love you still! Check Stepping-In-FLames out ppl! She's awesome! Review and love all her fanfics. I read them ALL in 1 week. I'm serious. 1 week.**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

In a small city called Death City, a teen girl about the age of 19, sat on a wooden bench with a book in both her hands.

Her emerald green eyes skimming the pages. The teen wore a plaid skirt, which stopped right at her thigh, a white ruffled blouse, a leather black jacket, black knee high socks, and black flat heeled boots. Her blonde long hair, gently resting on her shoulders.

The girl smiled as she read one of the paragraphs in her most favorite book. It was a famous Shakes spear novel. She was so focused and lost in her book; she hadn't realized a man stood in front of her, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Maka." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and squeaked, scaring her. "Geez, Soul! When did you get here?" She said, holding her book close to her chest. Soul looked down at her with a bored expression.

"Just now." "Oh." Maka looked him over, top to bottom. He was wearing a red v-neck shirt with black jeans, and white sneakers. "Come on, Tsubaki and Black Star is waiting for us at the concert. Let's go." Soul offered a hand to her, and she gladly took it. "Okay."

I stood and shoved my book into one of the pockets in my leather jacket. "Is Liz, Patti, and Kid coming too?" I asked. "Yeah, their on their way."

* * *

"Hey Soul, Maka! You finally made it! Let's go!" A blue haired teen cheered. Soul smiled at his energetic friend and followed him and Tsubaki. Maka following them close behind.

The small group was stopped by a tall dark skinned man, asking for their tickets. The teens gladly gave their tickets to him, and entered. "I love this band! Their really good." Maka said. Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah, people say their one of the best. I heard Death Chains are going to sign a contract for 3 years with one of the top 10 best companies." "Really?" "Mmhm."

Maka looked to the side and seen the guys walking into the crowd. "Oh, lets go. The guys are already leaving us behind." Tsubaki nodded, and both girls quickly squeezed through the crowds, catching up to them.

"Hey! You left us behind back there." Maka exclaimed. Soul looked behind his shoulder and seen the two girls right on their tail. He stopped in mid-track, letting the girls catch up. "Sorry, we really want to get a spot in the front." Soul gave a toothy grin and took both the girls hand, dragging them further into the crowd. Black Star seemed to notice he was talking to himself, so he looked to his side and seen that his best friend has disappeared on him. "Hey!" He looked to his left, right, and finally behind himself and finding Soul holding each of the girls hands. "Hey! You ditched me!" Black Star yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sorry, they were falling behind, so I went to fetch them so they wouldn't get lost." Black Star's gaze fell onto Soul's left hand, where he was holding Tsubaki-his girlfriend's hand. "Hey! Stop holding my girl's hand, player!" He stomped over to the three and practically ripped Soul's hand away and replaced it with his own. "Mine." Black Star said, claiming his girl. Tsubaki rolled her eyes, but smiled at the sudden attention from him. Which earned him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay come on. We need good spots!" Black Star announced. "Okay." Tsubaki said, sweetly.

Soul squeezed Maka's hand lightly, and Maka returned the squeeze. Soul smiled and pulled her along, through the crowds, following yet again his child-hood friend.

* * *

"Eee! Sweet! We get front row!" Patti squealed, bouncing on her sister's shoulders. Liz nodded happily and smiled at her sister's excitement. "Yeah, thanks Kidd!" Liz said, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. His face turning a bit pink. Kidd nodded. "Thank you, Kidd." Maka and Tsubaki said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

Flashing lights of blues, greens, reds, and whites covered the stage as a man in baggy pants, showing his blue boxers, a black t-shirt, and green Monster cap, came out with a mic in hand. "Alright everybody! Let me hear you scream!" And so everyone screamed and shouted. The man chuckled. "Who's ready for Death Chains!" A couple more screams. "Good, 'Ight guys, here who you've guys been waiting for, put your hands together for Death Chains!" More screams were heard.. They were loud enough enough to deafen some people. The man exited the stage.

Smoke filled through-out the stage, and the stage floor began to rise from beneath, and five teens either with mics or their own instruments, rose with the built in moving stage. A guy with blonde hair in a blue v-neck, gray skinnies, and white sneakers, held a black guitar with a crazy detail of chains on it. Another guy with brown hair in a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers held a mic. Another with black, wore a pink top, black jeans, and pink sneakers stood in front of a dj stand. One with green and black hair, wore an orange tank top with their band name, Death Chains, on it. Silver chains squeezing the life out of the black letters. Black jeans, and orange kicks, walked over to the black and gray designed drums. And lastly a female with orange, red, white, and pink medium hair, wearing a black v-neck shirt with a white butterfly trail starting from the right side of her hip, to her left shoulder. The butterfly's wings painted a dark azure blue with silver vine-like detail in the middle of each wing.

The girl smiled brightly in the middle of the stage. She raised the silver and black mic to her lips and spoke. "Hey guys! How's my hometown doing?" a bunch of exciting cheers roared, and she released a small pleased chuckle. "I'm glad you could make it out tonight to our concert. Tonight we will be singing you a ton of songs tonight!" Whoops were heard, and 'I love yous' also. "Are you ready!" she asked the crowd. The crowd went wild, screaming, cheers. Already the people were pumped. "Awesome! We'll be doing some new ones and a few familiar ones. Alright? Here we go!"  
The room went quiet as the lights went out and some music began to play.

"This is new." Maka whispered to Soul, who was right next to her, holding her hand. The white haired teen nodded, then blushed, remembering the lights were out and no one can see. "Yeah." he responded.

* * *

The '_slanted' _text is the girl. The **bold** is the guy with brown hair. Oh and this is alternative rock.

* * *

The brown haired teen guy grabbed one of the gray guitars from the side and strummed it.

_To the fire on my own._  
_Hey_  
_I know I won't see your face again_  
_Hey_  
_Are you sitting there alone_  
_Hey-ey_  
_Are you think like me, of the laughing times_  
_Or of the sad and loving times_  
_Everything that's left from us_  
_Is fading away_

The girl looked at the crowd with a determined, asking look. Her finger pointing towards the crowd.

_Promise me to think of us_  
_Of a time so beautiful_  
_Promise me to think of us_  
_Still bright, still colorful_  
_Promise me to look back at us_  
_Of a time in your life_  
_You enjoyed_  
_Surrounded by flames everywhere_  
_What I used to be_  
_I'm not even there_  
_The absence of you is killing me_  
_Hey-ey_

She turned her head towards the brown haired teen and sang him the lyrics, that was escaping her lips. She stomped her right foot once. She bent half over, her arm pretending to pull down at something, her hand facing her chest.

_Are you thinking like me_  
_Of the laughing times_  
_Or of the sad and loving times_  
_Everything that's left from us_  
_Is fading away_  
_Promise me to think of us_  
_Of a time so beautiful_  
_Promise me to think of us_  
_Still bright, still colorful_  
_Promise me to look back at us_  
_Of a time in your life_  
_You enjoyed_

She faced the crowd again and the guy with the guitar had already put it down and was holding his mic again.

**_Promise me_**  
_**Promise me**_  
_I will be fine without you_  
**_Promise me_**  
**_Promise me_**  
_There is more in my life to see you_  
**_(can you promise me)_**  
_To see you_  
**_(can you promise me)_**  
_Promise me to think of us_  
_Of a time so beautiful_  
**_So beautiful_**  
_Promise me to think of us_  
_Still bright, still colorful_  
**_Still colorful_**  
_Promise me to look back at us_  
_Of a time in your life_  
_You enjoyed_

The two took a bow and the crowd of people went wild. Screaming their names and everything. The girl brought the mic back up to her lips and breathed heavily. "We'll be right back for the next song! Please stay, because we will be throwing some free t-shirts with our band name on it through-out the crowd! So please stay and we'll be back in 5." The group hurried off stage, going to wore drobe.

"OooOoo~! I want a shirt! I want a shirt!" Patti squealed. "Everyone wants a shirt, Patti." Liz said to her shorter sister. "Yeah? But I reallllllyyyyy want one!" Liz sweat dropped. "The staff is passing them out... I mean throwing them, so you have to catch one." Maka stated. Patti nodded and began waving her hands and bouncing. A man with dirty blonde hair and white T-shirt, seen her and tossed her a pink v-neck shirt, with the band name and everything else. Patti squealed with excitement and showed the bright shirt to her older sister.

The rest of the shirts were past out, and the group got to have shirts also. Black Star got a blue one, Tsubaki a light purple, Soul a red one, Maka a light green, Liz a white, and Kidd a black one. _Obviously._

* * *

**(Author's note: The female is Avalon. The one on drums with green and black hair is Lazaro. The one on dj with black hair is Cortez. The blonde with the black guitar is Ash. The one with brown hair is Shadow. Mkay, Dash it.)**

The crew of Death Chains came back on stage with a weird ganster look. Chains and what nots.

The female wore a black top with white stripes with a matching skirt that stops at her thigh. Sleeves reach to her wrists with a white collar around them. A white thick belt wrapped around her waist. She wore tall white thick heels with black trims on the bottom. And lastly a black hat. Her medium long hair curled.

As for the guys, they wore a black, pink, white, red (separate shirts for each guy ) under shirts with sleeves, a grayish black button down vests, white tie, black pants, black polished shoes, and white hats.

The lead singer said a few words before beginning their oh-so-familiar song.

_Gangsta_  
_Gangsta_  
_So gangsta_

Avalon smiled and brought the mic to her own lips as she strutted over to Shadow as he looked at her and sang.

**(A/N: Bold is Avalon singing** _Italics is Shadow singing,_)

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_

Avalon smiled as she turned and stuck her butt out, grinding on Shadow.

**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_

She turned back around and ran a hand though her curly hair,

**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me**

Shadow turned to the crowd, pointing out to them.

_I love it when the DJ throws my song on_  
_I hit the dance floor and get my sing along on_  
_I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one_  
_My c-walks too hot I done ripped my Sean Jean_  
_Smellin' so fly I got the Hugo Boss on_  
_You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on_

Shadow put both hands out like paws and grabbed air.

_We can roll in the Fiesta just to get our floss on_  
_I got the speakers bumpin' straight bangin' the Thong Song_  
_Got my hair did got my shit braided up_  
_Rollin with Kiliks and he's breakin' a blunt_  
_Snatch it outta his hand and now I'm blazin' it up_  
_Took another sip of Henny now I'm faded as fuck_

Lazaro stood up from his drums with a mic to his mouth and pointed to Shadow.

Yo, tell me where you got them shades at

_You know I've had this OG style since way back_  
_Sittin' in VIP blowin' trees I'm laid back_  
_This bitch is gonna be another notch in my wave cap_

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Diamonds all up on me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me**

Avalon ruffled her hair as she walked to the front of the stage, leaning over it as she sang out the lyrics.

**I'm just so damn flossy**  
**And I know what you like**  
**There ain't no gangsta like me**  
**I'm a give it to ya every time**

Lazaro came out from his drums and joined them at the front. Smiling wildly at them.

Hold up and let me lace up the Tim's  
I'm only 26 but so is the rims  
I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis  
I look so good a million bucks is jealous  
So I parked the Huffy kicked down the kick stand  
Paid the 20 dollar cover and I got me a wrist band  
Got bitches to my neck like I'm standin' in quick sand  
You talk to me twice you better talk to my pimp hand  
Got the Lakers jersey got the platinum chain  
Two Blue-tooths and a pinky ring  
Gettin' drunk as fuck from that tangeray  
Beer googles on I'm talkin' to a grenade

Lazaro nodded to Shadow.

Yo, tell me how you got so flossy

Shadow smiled and brought the mic to his lyrics and tugged on his vest a little.

_It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me_  
_I just roll with the posse that's cool like Fonzy_  
_And known to be flashier than paparazzi_

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Diamonds all up on me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me**

******I'm just so damn flossy**  
**And I know what you like**  
**There ain't no gangsta like me**  
**I'm a give it to ya every time**

They went quite as Cortez stood from his stand and walked over and Lazaro walked back to his drums. Cortez took the stand and looked at the crowd, rapping.

Freeze...

Cortez spread his legs and made a circular motion his hand and arm, slowly.

At ease...

Cortez repeated the motion til the next line came up.

Let Funny Man bang on these keys  
I'm about to get it crackin' and freaky deaky  
All the ladies in the world just dyin' to meet me  
Cause nothin' about me is ever cheesy  
I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky squeaky  
Lookin' so damn fly as I hit the club  
Low ride west side yes we throwin' it up  
Make my way to the dance floor to burn it up  
Now go ahead and hit the chorus and turn it up

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Diamonds all up on me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me**

******I'm just so damn flossy**  
**And I know what you like**  
**There ain't no gangsta like me**  
**I'm a give it to ya every time**

**Give you you every**

Avalon walked to Shadow and gave him a look that only he could see, with narrowed eyes.

**Give you you every**

She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a few steps.

**Give you you every time**

The mixed colored haired teen laughed and walked away from him.

* * *

The group of Meisters and Weapons stayed a little longer til it ended, then went their separate ways... Well some of them. Black Star with Tsubaki followed Maka and Soul home, while Kidd went home with the girls. Liz and Patti. Arriving in front of the apartment, Tsubaki and Maka already went inside, while the guys stayed out to talk for awhile. Blair happened to be walking down the corner when she seen the two guys. She smiled happily and walked towards them.

"Yo Soul, I bet that you'd chicken out to kiss Blair, even if I put some money on it." Black Star snickered. "Yeah right! You'd be the first to chicken out. I'll never lose to you!" "So? I'm a god! And I'll never back down and lose to you because I have godly powers that you don't have!" "Fine! I take that bet!" "Ha! Good! $10 buck, you don't!" "Fine."

Blair skipped her way to them and stopped right next to them. "Nyaa~ Hey guys whatchu' guys talking about?" Black Star looked at Blair with a goofy smirk plastered on his face. "We're making a bet." "OooOoo~ About what?" "I bet him $10 bucks that he wouldn't kiss you!" "Kiss me? Oh silly Souly! You can kiss me whenever you want!" Soul turned a shade of pink and shook his head. "Fine."

* * *

Maka and Tsubaki entered the apartment and sat down on the couch, chatting among themselves. "Hey, Maka? Do you remember where I put my phone?" Tsubaki asked. "Uh yeah. You gave it to Black Star a little while ago at the concert?" "Oh okay. Thanks, I'll be right back!" Maka nodded, as she watched her best friend walk out the door.

Tsubaki went down the hall, and exited the apartment building. "Hey Black Star, Can I have my ph-" Tsubaki looked up from her shoes, and froze.

_Why...why is Soul kissing Blair?_ Tsubaki thought. _He's dating Maka! Why would..._

Tsubaki shook her head and turned around, walking back into the apartment building. She ran to Maka's apartment door and rush inside, slamming the door behind her. Maka looked up from her book and up to her friend. "Tsubaki? What's wrong? What happened?"

Tsubaki walked over to her friend with shocked, sad eyes. "Soul...I seen-" "You seen what, Tsubaki? What's wrong?" Maka's eyes narrowed with worry. "Soul. He... I seen him kiss Blair!" Maka's jaw dropped and she closed her book. "he kissed... that neko girl?" Tsubaki frantically nodded, walking towards her friend and hugging her. "I'm sorry." Maka looked down at her feet. Her fists clenched and she broke down into tears. "I knew not to trust him! ALL GUYS ARE THE SAME!"

* * *

Blair squealed, bouncing all over. "$10 bucks. I won, Black Star." Soul said, calmly. Black Star's mouth hung open in shock. The assassin shook his head and grumbled a few curse words before shoving his hand down his pocket, fishing a few bucks. He slapped it into Soul's hands and walked into the apartment. Soul smirked, waved good-bye to the purple and black neko teen, and followed his friend.

* * *

**Okay! So, that totally went well. Lol**

**Avalon's real name is Fokkusu. She and Shadow are my OC's from my other fanfic in Naruto. The After Dark. So R&R the fun is not over yet! Hey... Can you guess those two songs? Review!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	2. Broken Accident

**Author's Note: I REALLLLLYYY hope you like this. Sorry it took like a little while.**

**Soul: A while? It only took you 5 days to write it, so it wasn't a while.**

**Me: Shut up! I know what I'm talking about! Shut your damn mouth or I won't let Maka forgive your sorry ass!**

**Soul: No! I'll be good! And hey! You made me do-**

**Me: *covers mouth* ehehe. Shutup! On ward with the story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

_Ch.2_

"Dirty. Dirty bastards. I hate them all, Tsubaki!" Maka trembled with anger in her friend's arms.

Tsubaki looked down at her sobbing, trembling friend. She petted the blonde's hair gingerly. "I'm so sorry, Maka." The two girls went to go sit down, back on the small couch. "Would you like to sleep in my apartment for the night? Black Star could stay with S-Soul." The blonde looked up and nodded. "I see why not. A night away from that no good cheating douge, would be better than being with him." Tsubaki nodded, slowly.

The front door swung open, showing a blue haired blur along with a white one. "Your god has finally arrived!" Black Star yelled with his loud, fat mouth. "Yo." Soul casually said in his normal calm, cool voice. Hands shoved in his pocket.

The two young teen girls looked up from each other's embrace. Maka's eyes puffy and teary and Tsubaki's held worry. Soul's eyes widened. "Maka, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Soul rushed inside and to his lover's side. "No! Get away from me! How dare you come strolling in like nothing happened!" Maka stood and walked behind the couch. Soul's eyes narrowed. Confusion featuring his face. "I don't understand what you're talking about, Maka?" Soul stood and stepped forward, making Maka step back. "You know damn well what you did! Tsubaki saw you!" Maka spat.

Soul looked over at Tsubaki, who nodded her head. "See? I know what I'm talking about. You idiot. I can't believe I trusted you!" Maka stomped to her room, grabbing a spare book bag and stuffing it with clothing. She hurried to the bathroom, snatching up her toothbrush and other bathroom needed belongings. She zipped it up tight and threw it over her shoulder. "Come on, Tsubaki. Let's go."

Soul quickly at a fast pace, walked towards Maka and cornered her into a corner. "Why are you mad at me? I did nothing wrong!"  
"Yes you did. Soul Eater Evans. You kissed Blair! Tsubaki went to fetch her phone from Black Star and seen the whole thing!" Soul looked shocked, taken a back. He looked down at his feet, then back up. "Look me in the eye and say you didn't." Soul couldn't lie to her. Even looking into her eyes. She always found a way finding out his little lies. "I..."

Soul took her hand, holding it. "Please Maka. I didn't mean too! It was a dumb bet! It was a mistake I reject! Maka, I love-"

Maka shoved him away from her. "Spare me, Soul. What you did was not cool. I'm spending the night at Tsubaki's. Please don't waste your phone's battery on trying to call or text me, because I won't respond or pick up. I don't want to hear about your little sob story for the rest of the night, Soul. I never should have given you my heart. I hate you, Soul! You never loved me! Liar!" Maka broke into tears again and ran out of her and Soul's apartment with Tsubaki at her side.

"Good night Black Star, Soul. If you need anything, call!" Tsubaki quickly said, before shutting the door behind her.

Those words hit Soul hard in the chest. He felt as if his world just came crumbling to his feet. The white haired teen slammed his fist into the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed.

"Soul? Buddy are you okay?" Black Star said. His words soaked with worriedness and sympathy. Soul curled his hands to fists and punched the wall again. "Maka. I have to talk to her and make things right." Soul said, between his teeth.

The Weapon turned and hurried to the door. He swung the damn thing open and ran down the hall, yelling said girl's name. He ran out of the apartment complex and looked down the street. "Maka!"

An all-too-familiar blonde teen girl climbed into the driver's seat of a black car, along with a black haired teen climbing into the passengers. "Maka!" Soul cried again. Said girl looked up with a surprised expression. "Soul." She whispered. She shook her head. "No, go away. I don't want you near me. Please leave me alone!" Maka shut the car's door and started the engine.

Soul wasn't going to let her go. No, he needed to explain. He needs her. With no time to lose, he ran in front of car to prevent her from moving. "Soul!" Maka yelled from the window. "Maka please! Let me explain!" Soul protested. Maka shook her head furiously. "No, no, no Soul! I don't want to hear it. Please, go inside and leave me alone. Good night, Soul and I'll see you tomorrow... Maybe." Maka mumbled the last word to herself, quietly. Soul placed his hands on the front of the car. "But Maka... I love you and I want to make things right!" Maka rolled her eyes and backed up the car. "Good night, Soul."

And with that, the two girls left.

* * *

Soul rubbed his eyes with a fisted hand and sat up. Last night he slept in Maka's bed. Maka. Soul groaned and laid back down. He rolled onto his stomach and inhaled her scent. Strawberries and vanilla. The Weapon closed his eyes. Wanting sleep to over-come him...

But sadly, that wasn't going to happen. "SOUL! GET UP! YOUR god HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" a very rude voice filled through-out the apartment. Soul growled under his breath and forced himself off Maka's comfy bed. He opened the door tiredly and looked at the blue star shaped hair teen. "What?" Soul growled tiredly. Black Star smiled sheepishly. "Where do you keep your toilet paper?"

This was going to be a long day.

**Lord Death called Black Star a little while ago, reporting him and Soul a mission.**

"So you're saying that flea bag is back again! Well I wouldn't be surprised. He's probably just going to fight me again because he was disappointed about me beating his ass a few years back!" Black Star said with a proud tone. "Black Star... You only helped by cutting his claw off of Maka and sending him into the water. Pretty much all you did was that and show Tsubaki's new form off. You didn't even make 10 seconds within each other's Wavelengths." Soul stated. Black Star was about to come back at that comment, but a random important question popped into his brainless head. "Hey, what time are we supposed to leave, again?" Soul sweat dropped and face palmed. "2:00pm." "Correct, Soul. At 2pm sharp you are to report to a small Island called Inuzuka. There is a Kishin there. Please do be careful. Report back once your finished. Good luck~!" Lord Death said, before leaving.

"YAHOO! ANOTHER MISSION FOR THE GREAT MIGHTY BLACK STAR~!" Said teen, screaming. Soul whacked him in the back in his head and sighed. "Shut up... I don't need your mouth, early in the morning."

* * *

Soul threw himself into the air, turning into a red and black Death Scythe. Black Star held out his hand and caught Soul, thankfully over the few years, Black Star and Soul have been practicing on matching each others Wave-Lengths. "Yahoo! Finally I caught you without dropping your sorry ass!" Black Star cheered. "Shut up and just fight!" Soul scolded. Black Star just merely rolled his eyes and faced the damned Kishin who was staring at them with a nasty death glare. "PREPARE TO DIE, KISHIN! THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR AND HIS TRUSTED COMPANION SOUL, WILL DEVOUR YOU INTO NOTHING!"

The Kishin merely laughed at the two teens. "Fools, you honestly think you could waltz on this Island and go around killing us Kishins? Especially me. You should be honored to be in my presence." The Inu Kishin laughed.

The male Kishin had dark brown dog-like ears, pointed upwards. A matching tail also. He had hairy long claws with a blades as nails. One red eye and the other black. It had a foaming jaw with razor-like teeth, just like Soul's, and an extreme built muscular body. The damned dog could have been mistaken by a werewolf if he didn't have those blades.

The Kishin growled lowly at the two intruders and bounced towards the Weapon and Meister. Black Star immediately dodged, just barely meeting contact with it's blade. The Kishin threw his claws at the teens and clashed with the Scythe's blade.

After many minutes of endless clashes and fighting, Metal scraping metal, The Inu Kishin struck at Black Star's right leg and arm, making the wounds bleed and pour blood.

The blue haired assassin hissed in pain and bent down the check the wound on his leg. "Damn. You might have gotten me good, but I can still kill you even if I am injured." Black Star spat. The Kishin merely chuckled at his pathetic words. "You do not scare me, little boy. I am much stronger compared to you"

"Black Star! Are you alright! Do you-" "No. I'm fine, Soul. There's no need to worry about a big star like me. I can take anything life throws at me. Even a damn Kishin! Because I'm Black Star! And nobody can out shine the biggest star in the whole universe!" Black Star interrupted. He stood up just in time to dodge another strike from the Inu Kishin. The Kishin growled, and clawed at Black Star again, only to be stopped and clash with Soul again. "Grr! Why can't you just shut up, stop moving and let me kill you! This is wasting my precious time!" The Kishin growled. Black Star's only response was him sticking tongue out and running in a circle around the Kishin, at a real fast pace, while still carrying Soul.

"What are you doing man! Stop running and just end this fight, so I can go home and make up with Maka and tell her I'm sorry!" Soul hissed. "Alright, alright!"

After several minutes of clashing and constant fighting, The Kishin reached his limit and went nuts. He couldn't stand the fact of wasting another minute just playing around with his new special menu'd snacks.

"Die!" He yelled and once again pierced the blue haired teen's skin. Aiming right for the heart, but missed and sunk his blades right into his shoulder. Black Star yelped in pain and fell onto his knees, applying pressure and holding onto his bleeding shoulder. While in the process of dropping his friend.

"Black Star!" yelled Soul, with a frightened and shocked tone. His face reflecting in the black and red blade. He stared at the pouring blood.

The Kishin laughed as if he was mad. "Now, you cannot defeat me. You have dropped your weapon, and you're injured. Oh no. What shall DWMA's bleeding student do?" The Kishin teased, with laughing at the bleeding assassin.

The werewolf-like Kishin growled like a wolf and dropped on all four bladed paws. His blades screeching on the rocky cement. Foam began forming in his gapping jaw, while licking his lips. "Now I shall devour your delicious soul." Said the Kishin, who was licking at his chops. He slowly crept his way towards the assassin before leaping into the air, towards him.

"No!" Soul cried out, he transported himself in front of Black Star and blocked his friend with his own body, using himself as a human shield for his childhood companion.

Soul squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the blow.

Blood splattered and stained the once beautiful silver blades. A scream of terror was the only voice that was left that night, before a bloody, haunting nightmare begun to swallow the two friends into mere darkness.

* * *

**OooOoo~! How was that for a cliff hanger, hm? I think I did okay. I mean like I had a tough time trying to end this into a cliffie but it turned out goood. :D**

**Well R&R please! Love you all and leave me nice loveable reviews. Keeps me happy and focused. Alrighty see you next chapter~!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	3. A Day's Shopping

**Author's Note: Wazz-up peoples! How are you? I hope you've been enjoying this ficcie, as much as me! I really LOVE to leave you all hanging! So funny to read your reactions. My best friend was like "NO! YOU CAN'T DO IT LIKE THAT!" as in ending it with a cliffy. hehe. I feelz evil because there is another cliff hanger down below. HAHA! A pun! I made a funny! Cliff, below. HAHAHA! *coughs* So not funny... JK! Wow I feel real gay now... XD**

**ANYWAYS! My family and I just had a BBQ Saturday and i'm all blahh... But I'm super happy because my Sabrina (best frickin' friend in the WHOLE world) is back from her visit to her family up in Kansas.**

**HELLO PEOPLE IN KANSAS! HOW DO YOU DO~!**

**Bros! My twin (Jade, you can met her if you want, she has a fanfiction account also. Just PM me if you want to meet her.) and I food colored and gel'd our silkies (chickens, their white) fluff-a little hairs on top of their head, Green and Blue. Haha! I took a picture. Want to see? Find me on Facebook! (Once I make a LIKE account for it... SHH!) To see the poor chickens. XD it's real cute! Trust me, guys!**

**Ugh. Saturday Jade and I played basketball for 4 HOURS with our friends at the BBQ. Meh legs are a killin' me!**

**Well, how was your weekend?**

**Enough with the talking. On ward with the story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

_Ch. 3_

Staying the night with Tsubaki only made her more depressed and feels worried and guilty. Last night before she left, she told Soul she hated him. Although that was a fat lie, she couldn't help but think why she had said that in the first damn place.

Black Star called Tsubaki and his home phone because Tsubaki never asked for hers back; he said Lord Death assigned him and Soul a mission, last minute. Hearing that just made her feel more guilty and depressed. Bad thoughts ran through-out her head and she began to think what might be happening this very second.

Damn it! If only he never kissed Blair, then she would have awoken in Soul's warm, strong arms. She would have wished him a good morning and kissed his soft lips. Make breakfast and be the one first to know about the mission and help him prepare to face Free again.

Free had managed to find his way onto an Island and become a Kishin. His whole form changed, maybe not so much the were-wolf part, but his eyes.

Maka shook her head from her thoughts and stared at her plate, which held her half eaten breakfast; eggs and bacon. Maka sighed and stabbed a piece of her egg and brought it to her mouth. She slowly ate her breakfast, while Tsubaki was getting dressed.

Maka finished up her breakfast and put the dish and silverware into the sink. She then went to the living room and sat on the couch. Her head resting in the palm of her hands, while her elbows prompted on her knees. Maka's eyes wandered around the room, after a second or two later, they landed on a pair of white thick heels, almost similar as to the singer Avalon's from last night's concert. Further up Maka looked, her emerald eyes danced on a black skirt, to a deep dark purple one sleeved top, then to (I'm only guessing) dark blue sparkling, smiling eyes. "Maka, Liz and Patti called when they heard about what Soul did and they wanted to take you clothes shopping. Just to show him what he's missing, since what happened yesterday." Tsubaki said, while smiling a little, but frowning a little when mentioning Soul.

Maka looked at her at first as if she was crazy, but then slowly started to agree with the idea. Seeing Soul falling right on to his face over her with new nicer clothes, made her almost laugh. She nodded and smiled excitedly.

Tsubaki jumped up and down one or two times before dialing Liz on the home phone.

_**Ring Ring**_

_Hello?_

Oh hi Patti, where's Liz?

_Oh she's just painting her nails. She wanted me to get her phone because her pretty nails are wet. Ehehe~_

oh, well tell her that Maka agreed to come and we'll meet you at the mall in 20mins. Sound okay?

_Yep! Really do-able! See ya later, alligator! Hahaha!_

Okay, bye then.

_Bye~!_

And with that, she brought her finger to the button and hung up. "Once you get dressed, Maka, we can leave." Maka nodded and dashed into Tsubaki's room, fetching her bag and fishing out a green v-neck, regular jeans and undergarments.

Within minutes she was dressed and ready to go. "Okay." Maka said, smiling. Tsubaki nodded and followed Maka out of the apartment.

"So, where shall we go first?! Macys? Dillard's?" Liz excitedly squealed. Maka scratched the back of her head. "Uh? Well... I've never been the whole shopping type, so I'm not the one you should ask..." "Oh well that's okay. I, Patti, and Tsubaki will split categories. I'll look for the shirts; Patti will do the pants, skirts, and shorts. And Tsubaki will do the shoes."  
"Shorts?! But I've never wore shorts before. How do I know if it would look good on me?"  
"You don't unless you try some on."  
Maka huffed and crossed her arms. Why did she even agree to get some new clothes again?  
...oh yeah, to have Soul fall flat on his face...

* * *

At the end of the day, Maka had two arms full of clothes, plus one of Tsubaki's. She sighed from exhaustion and had no choice but to drop them ALL off at her and Soul's apartment.

Maka switched on her blinker and turned down her street. After a row of apartments, she pulled into her driveway and parked it. Shutting off the engine and pulling the keys away. She and Tsubaki grabbed as much of the bags they could carry on their arms and the rest in hand. Walking up to the door, Maka put a bag down to unlock the door and let Tsubaki in first. Once inside, Maka and Tsubaki piled the bags of new clothing inside her bedroom and unloading and folding them and shoving them into her dresser and closet.  
Tsubaki left out an outfit and shoved it into Maka's hands, talking her into wearing one of the new outfits. With a sigh, Maka shooed Tsubaki out and she dressed into them with the matching shoes.  
Finishing, she walked out of her bedroom and already heard Tsubaki squealing and Awing at it. "Your look really cute, Maka." Tsubaki smiled. "Thanks." Maka blushed.

She was wearing a yellow tank top with a gray belt that hugged just below her chest. Matching yellow shorts, black knee high socks with yellow stripes, black heeled boots, fishnet gloves that go up to her upper arms, near her shoulders. A spiked black wrist band, a black flowered sweatband on the other wrist, an orange hair tie around the wrist with the sweatband, a white and red necklace, and finally a black butterfly clip clipped on the right side of her head.

Maka smiled with embarrassment. The two teens plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, for just out of boredom and tiredness.

_Bizzz Bizzz_

Maka snapped her head down at her vibrating pocket and curiously took out her phone, wandering who'd be calling her at this hour.

_**Unknown Number**_

Maka frowned a little and pushed the talk button. She brought her phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" Maka said, questionly.

She listened quietly, waiting for an answer. "Yes it is." Maka responded. She looked over at Tsubaki, who was watching her. Listening on to the conversation.

All of a sudden, Maka stood there, jaw dropped, tears overwhelming her beautiful green eyes, phone nearly ready to be dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from this doctor.

Maka shook her head as tears trailed her cheeks. "Huh? Oh! I'll be there in a few! Thank you! Goodbye!" Maka hung up and faced Tsubaki, tears running down her beautiful skin. "Maka? What's wrong?" Maka furiously shook her head, unable to repeat those words the doctor had just told her. "Soul..." Maka sniffled. Tears pulling, as she covered her face, burying them in her hands. She can't. She can't bring those words to her lips. "Maka, what's wrong! What happened to Soul? Please tell me! I'm your best friend, I'll help you in any way I can." Tsubaki stood and hugged her friend, with worry. She petted her head, gently. "T-Tsubaki, Soul... Soul's dying!"

There. She finally said it.

* * *

**No comment.**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	4. Cry Out

**Author's Note: Hey! How's it going? I'm not getting much reviews. But I do enjoy the ones I have so far. As long as I know people are reading this, then I love all of you guys~!**

**Oh yes I do have a twist. Anyone familiar with Kuroshitsuji? Yes I have added 3 characters. They work at the hospital. Care to guess and tell me who they are? First person to tell me which three gets a shout-out, a cookie, and well you can pick your third, because I'm just that nice. ;3**

**Plus whoever guesses the one with blue gray hair, I'm sorry to say I made him female! XD as well as the red head. Your welcome Mystery Lady! Your dream has came true!**

**Oh! There will be a flashback thing. It will be in the _Italic._ Please Enjoy. I tried making this a long one for you guys. I forgot what else I was supposed to tell you, but I've forgotten. All well. It'll come to me later. Now, *pulls out sword* _On Ward with the Story! _(I love doing that XD)**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 4_  
_**Cry Out**_

By the time Tsubaki and Maka arrived at the hospital, all Maka did was beg and pray for him to live. The two girls rushed inside and stopped in front of a brown wooden desk, where a woman with fire truck red long hair pulled into a high ponytail, stunning yellowish-gold eyes and red-painted lips. Her fingers tapped impatiently at the desk with her long fake red nails with black vine-like designs. The woman wore red glasses and a matching cotton sweater and black mini skirt.

"Hello darlings~! What can I do for you?" She asked. "We'd like know what room Soul Eater Evans is in, please?" Tsubaki asked politely. The fire truck red-haired woman nodded and clicked at the keys on the keyboard.

"Ah, room_ 320B._**_ Hall 24_**." she said, looking back up. Tsubaki nodded and thanked the woman before walking with Maka down the hall, to an elevator. Pressing a button, the door slides open and both step inside, pushing another button pointing upwards. The door closes and Tsubaki and Maka wait patiently while it travels upwards.

With a ding, the door opens and the two step out and search for Soul's room down _**Hall 24**_.

Spotting Liz, Patti, Kidd, and Black Star outside of a room and sitting in hospital chair, they walk with a rushed pace towards them.

Liz catches a glimpse of them and wraps her arms around Maka into a big hug. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" Liz sobbed. Maka sighed, trying her hardest not to spill any more tears. She rubbed Liz's back, gently.

From the corner of her eye, Maka seen Tsubaki holding a hysterical Black Star and a Kidd and Patti in a ball together sobbing. Liz let go of Maka and sadly smiled. "I guess you want to go see him before..." Liz trailed off, her smile fading. She scratched the back of her head and sweat dropped. "What am I saying? I should be thinking positive. Eheheh." Maka nodded slowly, and slowly opened Soul's hospital door.

Hesitantly, she stepped inside and gasped. Behind her, she closed the door with a small click. Maka began to tremble while tears already started rolling down her reddened cheeks. In front of her laid a body whose head, chest, and leg that have been bandaged with white cloth and a cast. Blood barely seeping through the cloth.

"Oh Soul..." Maka stepped closer till she was right next him. She brushed her fingers gently against his cheek, caressing it. "I'm...I'm so sorry!" she went down on her knees and cried beside his body, her head and arms on the side of the bed. "I didn't mean it! I don't hate you! I love you, Soul! Please stay with me!" the blonde shook her head. "You're my everything, Soul. You were supposed to be my new family some day. Even though you kissed Blair, I-I forgive you! I forgive everything you did! Everything you called me! I-I regret leaving you last night. I should have been the one to have gone with you instead of Black Star! I should be the one on this bed! In this hospital dying! Not you! You deserve to live!"

All Maka could think of was sobbing and beg. "Your, your all I have left to love. Even though we have our friends, I love more than anything, Soul!"

A loud noise coming from the heart monitor, startled Maka and she looked up at it. A gasp escaped her lips. What she saw was the line no longer beeping regularly and having weird bumps. "Soul..." she looked at him with wide eyes."Soul! No!"

Just then 2 nurses with Blue-ish gray hair and blonde hair rushed in with a doctor, who had Raven black hair and deep red eyes who had a British accent as well as the blue gray haired nurse, to save Soul's heart beat. "Miss, you must leave." a nurse with blue-ish gray hair and stunning azure blue eyes said. "No! I refuse! I can't leave him! He needs me and I need him!"  
"I'm sorry, miss. But you cannot stay here."  
"No please!" the two nurses shook their heads and dragged a screaming Maka out of the door, then returned to their patient.

Maka leaned against the wall next to the door and cried hysterically. She slid down and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face. "Maka..." Tsubaki said, softly. Maka shook her head. "His...heart...s-stopped..." Maka managed to say. The group of crying friends looked up with jaws dropped to the floor. Even Tsubaki's. What were they supposed to do now? Cry and plan a funeral? Say goodbye to their beloved friend and boyfriend forever till it's their turn to face their own death?

If only Maka could see him smile again. If only she could see his dark crimson red eyes, feel his gentle touch; be held in his arms once more. But she can never see nor feel that no more. If the doctor and nurses don't save him, then she wouldn't have any of that again.

Just then, Soul's hospital door opened, revealing the doctor and nurses, murmuring about something. The doctor cleared his throat and looked towards the group of teens. "You are Soul Eater Evans friends I assume?" everyone nodded. "We managed to bring him back but he must fight for himself. It's his choice if he wants to live now." and with that he left with the nurses.

Everyone looked at each other with sadness and worry. Was he going to fight for his life or let go and shatter it to pieces? That's what everyone wants to know, right? Why was it him ending up in the hospital? They could have taken that Kishin on just like any other Kishin! But this one was Free. Something must have happened to him, for him to transform into a Kishin.

Maka looked at Black Star, sadness erased from her face and a serious emotion was drawn to her face. "Black Star. What happened today? I want to know." Black Star looked up from Tsubaki's neck _(they were hugging)_ and seemed startled or taken aback at the sudden question. He knew sooner or later his friends would like to know what had happened this afternoon before all this.

Black Star swallowed hard and let go of Tsubaki. "Well it all started when Lord Death called us this morning."

_"Shut up, Black Star! I don't need your mouth so early in the morning..." Soul hissed, before walking back into Maka's bedroom for another hour of sleep. Black Star snickered and unlocked the apartment's door, leaving the building and jumped into his blue car and drove off to his own apartment.__Arriving at his apartment after 15mins, he shut the engine off and pulled the keys out. Climbing out, he locked the doors and shut them. Black Star walked up the driveway and into the apartment to find Tsubaki drinking coffee out of a mug. She looked up from her mug and smiled while placing the mug down.__"Good morning, Black Star." Tsubaki said, happily. "Morning, Tsubaki. I'm just here to change. I have a mission later."_

_"A mission?" "Yeah. Lord Death called a little while ago assigning Soul and I a mission to kill another Kishin." "Oh." Tsubaki walked into the kitchen and bent down and opened a cabinet next to the stove/oven, pulling out a black pan and setting it down on the stove.__"Black Star? Do you want some breakfast before you leave?" Tsubaki asked. Black Star popped his head out from his bedroom's door and grinned. "Gee thanks, Tsubaki! I'd love some! Me being a big star needs to eat breakfast so I'm always ready for the day!" after that little announcement he popped his head back into his room.__Tsubaki smiled and reached into the refrigerator, grabbing some eggs, bacon, and butter out and setting them up next to the stove. She took a butter knife and sliced a piece of butter and plopped it into the heated pan. As it began melting, Tsubaki cracked two eggs and began forming them into scrambled eggs. Grabbing another pan, she placed it on the other stove burner next to the one next to the eggs and threw slices of bacon into it, cooking them also.__After finishing, she plated 3 dishes of food on the table along with silverware, orange juice and milk. Tsubaki looked over to Black Star's door. He hasn't come out yet and it's been over 10mins of him changing. With a sigh, she walked towards his door and knocked before opening it and widening her eyes. "B-Black Star!" what Tsubaki saw was a Black Star only in his black high collar shirt.__Black Star looked up and his face fell into something that looked like horror._

It was priceless._  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: CLIFF HANGER! I'M GOING TO STOP THERE... naw I'm just messing with you. If you really thought I was gonna, go see help. That's not the cliff hanger I wanted anyways. No. It's way better! Read on and Review! Please review! Okay enough with that. On Ward with the continuous of my Story!**

* * *

_The assassin scrambled to his bed and hopped into it, dashing under the blankets, covering himself. "Tsubaki! What are you doing in here! I told you I was getting dressed!"__  
__"I...uh..." Tsubaki felt her face grow red. She couldn't believe what she just saw. There were no words to express it. "I knocked and... And figured it was alright to come in. Please don't be mad! I'm sorry! I just wanted to tell you breakfast is ready! I'm so sorry, Black Star!" a couple of tears escaped her eyes and she sniffed.__While in the process of Tsubaki's apology, Black Star was snaking his boxers on under the covers. Once he finished, he looked up and burst into laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA! ME? HAHAHA! MAD AT YOU? HAHAHA!" Black Star scooted off his bed and walked up to Tsubaki with a mad grin on his face. "I could never be mad at you." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "How can I be mad at someone who is my queen? I am a god you know, so I needed to have a queen. And who else would be better than you?" Black Star's little grin turned into a sincere smile. Tsubaki smiled with joy. He called her his queen. Tears streamed down her face again, but this time from happiness. "It looks like you need one of Black Star's most famous big hugs!" Tsubaki nodded, and wrapped her arms around his chest, going down on her knees during the process. Even though Black Star has grown quite the height, Tsubaki beat him by an inch. She still has the habit of going on her knees to hug him. _

(I said that, because some of you pervs out there probably thought something else... Like me! XD)

_Surprisingly, Black Star hugged Tsubaki back.__Why would he do something like that? He's always let her just hug him while he planted he knuckles on his hips with a crazed smile. So why now? Is it because their dating now? Or was just trying something different for a change? Well whatever it was, it felt good to hug Tsubaki, and feel her soft skin. It felt right, felt better to hug her and not do something else with his arms to avoid hugging her.__Black Star smiled and hugged her tighter. "Uh... Black Star?" Tsubaki said, quietly. "Yeah, Tsubaki?" Black Star felt Tsubaki's skin go real warm. Is she sick?_

_"Y-You're not wearing any pants. Only a shirt and boxers, Black Star." a mad blush coated Black Star's face and he let of Tsubaki and walked to his dresser and pulled out his white and black pants along with clean socks and his shoes from under the bed.__Once sticking them on, he sheepishly grinned while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry."__  
__Tsubaki laughed softly before motioning him to go eat breakfast. Black Star nodded and followed her to the dining room.__In the dining room, they were surprised to see Maka silently nibbling on a piece of bacon. "Morning." she said. "Morning, Maka!" both Tsubaki and Black Star said, before taking a seat next to each other.__After Black Star and Tsubaki finishing, they left Maka still playing with her half eaten food.__Black Star glared at the clock. It was 10:33am. He let out a sigh and faced Tsubaki, who was looking down at her feet. "Tsubaki." said teen looked up. "Hm?" "I have to leave. I have a mission soon with Soul, remember?" Black Star suddenly remembered something and ran into his room, re-appearing with a small device in his hand. "Here, I forgot to give this to you yesterday. Thought you wanted it back just in case." Black Star handed it to her. He scratched the back of his back. "I'll see you later, Tsubaki." The assassin smirked. "Black Star shall return to his queen in no time! That's a promise!" He chuckled and winked at her. "Don't worry about a big star like me. I'll come back alive. I wouldn't dare leave you alone."__Tsubaki smiled, gingerly. She knew he would. He always did. There was no doubt about it.__Black Star took a step closer to Tsubaki and leaned forward, until only a few inches away from her face. Tsubaki could feel his hot breath tickle her lips. "B-Black Star what are y-you doing?"__Black Star's gaze must have fallen on her lips, because he had to look up just to see her hypnotizing dark blue eyes. The blue-haired assassin smiled, not one of his crazy smiles, but a real loving smile.__"This." Black Star cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned forward once again. Meeting her lips sent sudden warmth inside him. It was something that he couldn't explain.__It wasn't surprising for Tsubaki to kiss back. She would have felt really awkward if she didn't do anything anyways._

_As Black Star pulled away, he smiled gently at his queen. "See ya, Tsubaki." he waved his hand and walked out the door.__Black Star walked out of the apartment and into his car. He drove off and in a matter of minutes; he arrived back at Soul and Maka's place._

_Getting out of the car, he locked it and went straight into the apartment without knocking.__"Souly! I'm home, darling!" Black Star said with a girly lovey-dovey voice. He laughed like a buffoon before shooting off his everyday wild grin. "Ah shut up. You sound like a girl." Soul snapped. "What if I want to sound like a girl though?" Black Star responded. "Then put on a damn dress!" Soul commented. "Will do! But after the mission."_

_"Why not now?"__  
__"Well I'd rather not wear your girlfriend's dresses."__  
__"Why? Problem with them? They look fine."__  
__"I like Tsubaki's dresses better."__  
__"So you don't think Maka looks great in any of them?!"__  
__"Blondes aren't my type. Tsubaki is. And I never said that!"_

_"Okay yeah you're an idiot. I don't have time to argue with a clown like you. I'm getting dressed." and with that, he turned on his heels and walked directly into his room.__Black Star yawned as he went to go sit on the couch. Maybe he should take a nap. Yeah. He woke up real early today anyways. So why not catch a few Z's before the mission._

_He sprawled himself on the couch and fell asleep like that.__After what felt like 3 hours, he awoke. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "We're leaving in a minute. Stick your shoes on so we can go." Soul said, with normal calm, cool voice. Black Star nodded and got up to fetch his shoes. After putting them on, he grinned and patted his buddy on the back. "Let's go kick some Kishin ass!" Black Star said, a little too excitedly. Soul nodded and they headed for the door.__Locking the apartment, they decided to take the car because Black Star was having a big fuss over who'd be holding on to the other on the motorcycle. It was clearly Soul's motorcycle. So he would be the one driving. Plus Black Star doesn't know how to drive one. He'd Christmas tree and crashes it. Just like his grades.__After what seemed an hour, they arrived at Death City's docks. When they asked a man for a boat, he gave them a small one, because... Well only two people would be in it. When they climbed in, Black Star fell out of the boat. The damn idiot still had his foot on the dock instead of with the other on the boat._

_As Soul burst into laughter, Black Star climbed back in, making sure that both were_ _in this time. He was growling a bunch of colorful rainbow words, before smacking Soul in the back of his head.__Black Star was drenched, from head to toe with water. He really did look like a wet cat coming out of a bath._

_Or at least that's what Soul thought._

*~Ew why did I just imagine Blair wet and coming out of the bathroom looking like a fuzz ball. Lol actually it would look pretty cute XD~*

_"Bro! Hahaha! You look like- Ha! Ha-ha! A wet cat!" Soul was dying with laughter. He could help it though. It was too damn funny to not look away. "Oh shut up! You'd look like me if you got wet also." Black Star protested.__Just then an evil creepy smile crept on his face. Soul noticed it right away and he stopped laughing immediately. He shook his head frantically. "No Black Star! I'm sorry! Don't bro! That wouldn't be cool."__"Too late for an apology, Soul! Have fun!" Black Star shoved Soul off the boat and into the blue water. Now it was Black Star's turn to laugh like a hyena. but then stopped as he noticed Soul hasn't come up yet. Without hesitating, he started looking around for his friend, worriedly. _

_Why didn't he come back up? He knows how to swim for crying out aloud?! So why isn't he up for air yet?!__Black Star frantically began looking on both sides. He was no where to be seen. Oh no! Did he drown him?! Did a shark get him?! "Soul! Soul where'd you go! This is not funny bro! If I tell Maka you drowned because of me, she'll tear me to shreds before killing me?! Aw man!" Black Star whined. The fear of facing Maka was just terrifying to think about__._

_All of a sudden, he felt the boat tip and his eyes went wide. "You bastard?!" Black Star flailed his arms before flipping over with the boat. Coming up for air, he heavily breathed and still didn't see Soul. Did he really drown? Is he alone now?__"Soul! Soul!" Black Star yelled several times, before struggling to flip the boat over. For a small boat this thing was fucking heavy._

_After what seemed like 10 minutes, he finally got it to flip over. When he looked inside the boat. His eyes went wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. "You..."_

* * *

**Ha! There's my cliff hanger. Hm. Who could it be? Who did he find? Guess. Cause I'm not telling you. If you want to know who, find out in ch.5!**

**Coming Soon to YOU!**

**Now wait patiently and be good and leave me reviews. I'm so happy. People from around the world is reading my fanfic. I check my Stats everyday and they keep growing! I get so excited and happy when I see the numbers increase. Thank you readers! Oh! My twin Death-Sythe-JM is writing her own fanfic. It is almost done! I'm her beta, YOSH! omigoodness "YOSH" just reminded me of Yoshi! WHO LOVES YOSHI! I do! *raises hand* Anybody else? **

**Oh once her fanfic is done I will link it. It's called Dancing with my Soul. And people who wants to know when I will be updating, I made a LIKE page on Facebook. Same User as on ._ Screaming-Fires._**

**__Look me up. Right now it doesn't look so great but I promise it will. okay toodles~!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	5. To Seek What's Been Done

**Author's Note: Hey! Ya I rushed right threw this for the past... 3 days? Wait. What's the date? I lost track. Damn it. Hm. Maybe it's the 27th... Idk. I'm lost. ANYWHO... I'm sorry but I couldn't resist on putting ANOTHER Twist in it. You'll eventually get over it though, if you haven't already. I don't know but I REALLY love the title. it's awesome.**

**Um. Do I have anything else to say... Ah! Yes I do. Gissel (my friend) you do not count for guessing the character's names for last chapter. I know you know, because you already watched the whole series! Okay, since no reviewed. I'll give you the answers from last chapter. The red head that has an obsession with red, is certainly Grell Sutcliffe. The doctor with the black hair and red eyes, is Sebastian Michaelis. And lastly, _no Gissel there is no Alois Trancy. The blonde does not count,_ the one with the blue gray hair and azure blue eyes, was clearly Ciel Phantomhive.**

**Plus I think I made Black Star and several others a bit OOC. Let me know, cuz I am NOT re-reading this over to make sure I didn't. It's a pain in the butt.**

**I'm just saying... my friends think I would look cute as a Chinese naked dog. More like Filipino. (Philippine) with a black bow around my neck. I most certainly have to agree! X3 Okay, okay.**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

_Ch. 5_

_**To Seek What's Been Done**_

_Black Star couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked twice before shaking his head. "You... You bastard! What are you doing! You scared the fuck outta me! Don't you ever do that again! I thought for sure Maka was going to kill me!" He thought he felt steam come out of his ears. His blood was boiling, but he covered his eyes with his bangs, hiding all emotion but the tone of his voice and body motion. "I seriously thought you were killed. I thought I was going to watch Maka suffer, as like the rest." Black Star climbed the boat and sat away from him, his back facing his friend._

_"Black-" Soul was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. "That wasn't cool, Soul. I was about to hold my breath just to find you underwater." Black Star clenched his fists, as tears streamed slowly. "I was going to give in and say you were dead. Tell everyone that I pushed you into the water and drowned you on accident."_

_Soul went speechless. He hung his head low as he rowed the boat the rest of the way. There was nothing he could say except for an apology. But that didn't seem to be enough._

_When they hit shore, Black Star was first off before Soul. Did he really push it too far to just scare him? "Black Star." Soul said, with his normal calm voice. Said blue-haired assassin who stopped walking, and stood still. "I'm really sorry for scaring you like that. I just thought I could just mess with you, but I guess I went too far. That was uncool of me." Soul kicked a pretend rock and looked down. A second went by and he looked up, finding Black Star hasn't moved yet. Was that idiot paralyzed?_

_When Soul was about to take a step forward, Black Star turned around with his dumb goofy grin slapped onto his face. Soul's eyes widened with shock. Why didn't he looked mad anymore? Or even hurt? It scared him a little, but of course he would never show nor say he was._

_"apology accepted. I'm sorry also. It was kind of my fault too for pushing you in anyways. I forgive you."_

_Was Black Star really saying this? He apologized and then forgave him?! Okay he either woke up on the right side of the bed, or something good must have happened to him today._

_But Soul shook those damn thoughts away and smiled. "Thanks." the two gave a bro hug to each other and continued walking on the Island. What idiots. XD_

_Finding the Kishin was no sweat with what the people were shrieking about. He was located in an old ghetto looking alley. Pretty much that is where most Kishins are found. Especially at night._

_The assassin and weapon walked side-by-side together towards the Kishin. He had just swiped open a young woman's chest. They watched him quickly eat her blue human soul, before turning to look at the teens in some-what surprise. He smiled grimly with his sharp teeth showing._

**(I pretty much do not want to write the whole AGAIN. So I'm skipping to the part where I cut all of you off on ch.2, k?)**

_Black Star screamed as he seen the Kishin's Blades dragged itself into Soul's chest. "Soul!" he cried. The Kishin picked Soul up and threw him towards the alley's wall, making him hit his head. He groaned in pain but remained conscious. The Kishin licked his chops and refaced the familiar assassin. "I would have thought Medusa already killed you. What with your pathetic weapon and your mistakes. Pfft. No match." The No Future Kishin growled._

_Black Star glared angrily at him. His eyes changed color. Things were about to get serious. If only he had Tsubaki. "Tsubaki isn't pathetic! So don't you dare call her that again! I'll make you eat your own damn words!"_

_His hand glowed green and he stood, running towards the Kishin while saying a few words before pressing his hand on the Kishin's stomach, which made him cough up blood and sent flying across the alley. That's pretty much what Black Star can do. He has no weapon. Soul's too badly injured._

_Just then, behind the growling Kishin who is struggling to stand, but clearly won't give up that easily, Soul transformed his arm into a black and red blade. He was quietly sneaking towards the Kishin, who had without a doubt, already stood. His ears were twitching, but he paid no mind to them. He was only focused on getting Black Star back from that attack he served on him._

_Black Star's eyes flickered back onto the Kishin and he kept a straight face on towards the Kishin. The Kishin gave a what-the-fuck face and tilted his head like a dog._

**(Wait. Fuck I screwed that up. He is a dog! XD I love puns)**

_Soul stopped right in back of the Kishin who used to be Free, and before collapsing from an out of no where hit to the left leg, he cuts the Kishin almost in half and falls. The werewolf howls in pain and falls also, clutching at his bleeding wound._

_"Fools!" two almost matching female voices yelled from the air. Black Star looked up and seen two twin witches on broom sticks. The witches had long black hair with piercing light purple eyes. They wore a black dress with one Fish net sleeve on opposite sides of arms, that ended just below their thigh. Covering their feet were knee-high black lace up boots with heels, and fish net stockings. On the top of their heads were black witch hats also, similar to Blair's, but instead of a white band with 2 buttons, it was purple._

_The one on the right chuckled sinisterly. "Do you know who your up against?" The one on the left said. The one on the right lowered her hand towards Soul and flicks her index finger up. Soul's bleeding body lifted from the ground and into the icy air. Too far for Black Star to just jump up and grab him. Maybe if he had Tsubaki, it was possible for him to pull him down._

_"You slimy bitches! What are you gonna do with him! Don't you dare hurt him!" Black Star yelled and shaked his fist at the twin witches. "Oh? A feisty one, sister." the witch on the left said to her twin sister, with such interest. "Ah, yes. Do you like him? I know the other one didn't suit you best, but would you like another? He's quite the look." the other responded. The twin on the left flickered her light purple eyes down towards Black Star with a sweet smile. "Hm. Why not." she, just like her sister, pointed her finger towards Black Star, but curled it. Black Star floated up towards the twin witch who pointed towards him and stopped only feet away. The witch un-curled her finger and stuck out all 5 fingers towards him. From whatever the witch did, it paralyzed Black Star. He couldn't move._

_She laughed softly before speaking: "Now, let's start over. My name is Veronica and this is Ravana. Yes we are twins. And yes we are witches. Ever hear of the rumor going around called '**Twitches**'?"_

_Black Star's eyes widen with shock. He had heard of them back at the Academy years ago. But he had thought one of the Meister's and Weapon's killed them when he was 13 years old. Apparently not._

_Veronica, the one on the left who has interest in Black Star, smiled. "You seem surprised. Why is that?" she asked._

_"Last time I heard of you, was years ago in the Academy. I heard you witches were slaughtered to the ground!" Black Star spat. But seeing the twins reactions, wasn't expecting. He thought they would have felt offended. But all they did was laugh together. "Oh please! Are you talking about our little hallucinating trick? Oh it's just a dirty spell we had up our sleeves. We used other poor human bodies to make you think, they were us. It made them think we actually fell for their trick." Veronica stated._

_"Yes. We copied ourselves with another spell, and just like a computer, we copied and pasted ourselves just barely to float on top of their hopeless figures. It was easy. Same for him." Ravana commented, before pointing her other finger towards the bleeding pitiful werewolf._

_"You thought he was a Kishin. No, Free was just a toy. We did the same spell we did years ago. Again, like a computer, we copied and pasted another's figure and dragged it onto him. But of course we had to make a deal first, before getting his permission to do so."_

_Was Black Star hearing them right? He couldn't believe it. With all this information these witches keep spilling, he can report this to Lord Death. That is, if they don't kill him._

_"Now," Ravana started. "What to do with these three. We have no use in using Free anymore, correct?" her sister nodded. "And this one with the blue hair that you took a liking to, is up to you. As for the one with the white hair that almost killed our toy, he'll be dead any minute just from how much blood he's lost. Pity. He would have been a beautiful pet to have."_

_"You know..." Black started. He smirked. "The sun is coming up. I don't think you'd love to have Death City knowing we have more witches, huh?"_

_Ravana and Veronica glanced up out towards the sky and their eyes grew wide with shock. Oh no. Today. Is the first day of spring..._

_The twins threw glances at each other as they watched part of their hair turn blonde. Veronica looked back at Black Star and brought her broomstick towards Black Star. She smiled sweetly and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. "You are mine now." she said before moving back next to her sister's side. Veronica pointed her finger back towards Black Star and undid her paralyzing spell, before gently putting him back down. "See ya later."_

_Ravana faced Soul, who she has had in the air for quite some time, and made her hand into a ball, which caused Soul to drop from the sky. "This won't be the last you will see us. We bid you farewell." Ravana said. "Good bye." Ravana and Veronica said in unison, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke._

_Before, Soul hit the alley's cold ground, Black Star caught him on time, but fell to his knees from exhaustion. Or was it from the loss of blood? "You owe me big." Black Star said, before passing out cold._

"After that, I woke on a hospital's bed. The doctor said he wanted me to stay the night here for further reasons, but I declined and signed out. Heh. That's why I'm in a few bandages too." Black Star lifted his left pant leg up and revealed a thick layer of white cotton, with a little bit of a shade of red showing through. Then revealed his right arm and shoulder, which had the same bandage.

"Black Star! Why did you let me hug you if your hurt!" Tsubaki said, worriedly. "Because I was happy to see you again and plus I kept my promise." Black Star protested. "A few non severe injuries won't kill a big star like me to give you a hug, anyways."

"So, we have more witches? I better report this to Lord Death immediately. Be right back!" Maka said.

Maka walked down the hall and found the lady's room. When entered, she locked it the door. She stood in front of the sink, where a large mirror hung from the wall. She breathed on it and drew numbers on it, while chanting a few words. "42-42-564-whenever you want him, knock on Death's door." she said. The mirror transformed and Lord Death appeared. "Hello, hello! Hi what's up?" he said. "I'm in the hospital, sir." she replied. "Oh. What happened? Did someone get hurt?" Lord Death asked, worriedly. Maka nodded slowly, looking sad. "Soul and Black Star was brought to the hospital a while ago, sir. Black Star has a few non severe injuries, but Soul is struggling to l-live." Maka could feel her eyes watering, but she shook her head and fought them. "Ah I see. You have my best wishes for him, Maka." Lord Death said, sadly. "Oh Lord Death, I almost forgot to tell you, there are two witches out in Death City somewhere. Black Star ran into them before sunrise. They call themselves the 'Twitches', sir." Maka stated.

Lord Death's expression fell serious. A few mumurs of voices was hidden behind Lord Death. Maka could hear clicking of shoes as they walked towards the screen. When they stopped, it appeared to be Dr. Stein.

"Hello Maka." Stein said, normally. Maka smiled. "Hi Dr. Stein."

"The Twitches were murdered years ago. Is it possible that they have been revived?" Stein asked. Maka shook her head. "Black Star said they used a hallucinating spell."

"Hm. Well we shall collect more information on those two. Did Black Star ever catch their names?" Lord Death asked. "Ravana and Veronica, sir. He didn't get their last names." Maka said. "Alright thank you, anything else?"

"No sir." she said. "Thank you, tell Black Star I said feel better. Good bye!" and with that, the mirror was back to normal. Maka sighed, and walked out of the restroom and down the hall.

"Lord Death says feel better, Black Star." Maka said, with another sigh. He nodded. He was leaning against Tsubaki. But of course, she didn't mind. Liz was curled next Kidd, and Patti was on the other side of him.

Silently, Maka opened Soul's hospital door and entered quietly. She carefully shut the door and walked around the bed to sit in the chair next to him. Was he ever going to wake up? Did he want to see her again? Did he want to live? Was there a possibility that he wouldn't love her anymore and then chase after Blair? Tears overwhelmed her green eyes and she buried her face into the pillow that was placed neatly at her side.

* * *

It's been over 3 hours and hasn't left his side. Before Tsubaki and Black Star left, they asked if she wanted to stay with them for a while, but she politely declined and stayed. She promised and vowed to herself that she would never leave his side, no matter what the cost.

She looked outside the window. She wasn't surprised that visiting hours would be over soon. But it's not like it mattered to her though. She would refuse to leave and stay there till he awoke, to take him back home.

If he awoke.

* * *

**Author's Note: Apparently I said everything I wanted to say up there. So toodles!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	6. I Am, Echoes, My Heart

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 6_  
_**I Am, Echoes, My Heart**_

It has been 4 days since the horrible disaster. And yet Soul hasn't awaken. Maka would refuse the food and drinks the nurses brough her, she would refuse to leave the room. She wouldn't even speak to anyone. The only time when she would use her voice in those 4 days, was when she was alone with Soul, waiting for him to wake up, so she could greet him with a huge smile and tell him she had forgiven him. But for those 4 days, she lost hope every-time the sun drooped down, dipping into the earth, letting the moon shine its own light.

All Maka did was sleep, run in and out of the bathroom for anything, and watch Soul rest. She couldn't stand the fact of him leaving her. It was too much. What with her dad running after girls and cheating on the other, and with her mom gone only God knows where! Adding Soul to her list to her problems was just disastrous. Every time she thought of Soul in a casket was enough for her to start crying again.

But for Soul's sake, she held her head high and gained control over her tears. She refused to shed more. It wasn't worth it. They did no good. They wouldn't help Soul awaken. Plus what would she gain from them? Relief? Feeling at ease? Expressing everything without words? Pour indescribable feelings?

She shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the side. She really didn't need to think of such ridiculous things. She was already stressed enough. More like depressed or some other word she couldn't think of at this moment.

Maka sighed, before repositioning herself on the chair and closing her eyes. Right now, all she really wanted was to escape this damn world. To just fall into a dream without any care. To not know what's going on in Death City right now. That's all.

Maka could feel herself relax and let slumber overcome her. Finally. She could escape.

_Maka was dressed in a light green spaghetti strap dress that ended right below her thigh. A silky green cloth was layered on top of it and stopped it's length to the floor. She wore mint green sparkly 2 to 3 inch heels, so the dress doesn't drag. Her hair was curled at the end, while a light green and white butterfly clip rested in her hair. She looked jaw-dropping gorgeous!_

_She was located in the middle of a ball room with other dressed up people. They were dancing to a slowish fast song. Why was she here? This doesn't make sense. Is she dreaming? She's gotta be._

_Maka sighed, and stood there awkwardly. What was she supposed to do? She had no partner to dance with._

_Maka was startled from looking down at her feet, by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and faced a very familiar young man. Her eyes went wide with delight and a few tears. Now this defiantly has to be a dream._

_"Soul." Maka whispered. She smiled happily and she threw her arms around the white-haired weapon and broke into joyful tears. "Oh Soul! I've missed you! Everyone's worried and is in tears! I'm in tears, Soul! Please don't leave me! I don't care that you kissed Blair! I just want you back! If you leave me, I don't know what I'll do. I'll probably go insane, Soul! I don't want that. I love you, Soul. Very much." Maka held him tight. This was probably going to be the last time she would see him okay and not in the hospital._

_Soul was in complete shock. All he did was tap her and then she attacks him in a Maka hug and pours her heart out, while forgiving him for the stupid bet. Soul mentally shook his head, then smiled. Hugging her back. "It's okay, Maka. I won't leave you. I won't ever. I love you too much to do something like that." the blonde looked up with tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "I know." she said._

_Maka rested her head on Soul's shoulder. This is dream, right? So how come he feels so real. It worried her._

_"Soul." Maka said, quietly. "Yeah, Maka?" Soul replied. "Why..." Maka bit her lip. "Why does this dream feel so real?" Maka knew it was a stupid question, but she wanted to know._

_Soul hesitated and thought over his words before saying them. "Because I'm dreaming the same dream as you." Maka's eyes widened. Was Soul dreaming the same dream as her? Is that possible? No. It couldn't. That sounds ridiculous. "How?"_

_"I don't know. It sounds impossible, but it's true."_  
_Maka looked up from his shoulder with a mixture of seriousness and sadness detailed on her pretty face. "You can't proof it. Your in a hospital bed fighting to stay alive, while I cry myself asleep next to you, hoping you'd just wake up!" Maka wanted to just let go of him and hide in a corner. But if she did, Soul might disappear and she would never see his eyes open again. She was afraid. Afraid of losing him. Going insane. Not knowing what else to do. And murder herself out of depression._

_Again a few tears trickled down her cheeks and Soul wiped them away with his thumb. "Proof to you that this is real? Easy, Maka." Soul leaned forward and kissed her without hesitation._

_Maka's eyes widen. This... This feels so real. Was he telling the truth. Then again, why would he lie to her about this._

_How could Maka not resist but to close her eyes and kiss him back. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away. Maka reached up and brushed her lips with her finger tips. She could still feel the softness from him. Maka let her hand drop to her side, and smiled again._

_"Told you." Soul said, chuckling. "Yeah. I'm sorry for not believing you the first time." Maka said, while playing with the hem of her dress and looking down. Soul grinned and stretched his hand towards the blonde teen in front of him. "don't worry about it. Besides I've been meaning to ask you something."_

_Maka looked back up and looked at Soul in surprise. "Soul... What are you doing?"_  
_"Maka, may I have this dance?" Soul asked. This was so un-expecting to Maka even though they are in a ballroom, it was still un-expecting. Like it was an off topic question. But Maka as sure as hell wouldn't turn this opprotunity down!_

_Maka nodded slowly and smiled. She placed her hand on top Soul's and he placed it on his shoulder, while he took the other into his hand. With his free hand, he placed it on her waist._

_"You lead." Maka quickly said, before they began. Without a reply, Soul just flashed her one of his famous grins before stepping forward, and Maka stepping back._

_They danced in circles for what felt like eternity to them. All they did was stare into each other's eyes as if they were under some sort of spell and talk._

_Finally the song ended and Soul bowed, while Maka curtsied. "You look beautiful tonight. You should wear the dress more often in these types of dreams." Soul complimented. Maka blushed and thanked him._

_Maka sighed slowly. She was hoping that this dream would never end. She loved seeing Soul awake and okay in her dream. But in reality she didn't know if it would come true. She was scared finding out and scared of leaving him. Him leaving her._

_She mentally shook her head and smiled._

_"I don't want this dream to end. I don't want to face the world again." Maka's expression turned sad. "...Not without you anyways." Soul sighed heavily. "Maka you'll be fine. I said I would never leave you, so I won't. I promised you that, didn't I?" Maka slowly nodded in agreement. "So what makes you think I'd break that promise?" Maka was about to say answer, but Soul beat her to it. "Actually don't answer that. I know what you're going to say. Maka, God forbid, even though I might not be there Physically, I will Mentally. I'll always be in your heart if you really do love me. And don't put the idea of me dead in you mind. You'll just cry even more. Just focus on waiting and being there for me, and everything will go back to normal." Soul protested. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You'll be fine, I know you will." Maka just smiled and held his hand, before everything turned into a blur._

surprisingly, she could still feel Soul's hand as she was pulled away from her dream.

Maka opened her eyes to find Tsubaki and Black Star standing in front of her. Tsubaki looked at her with worry, while Black Star was facing Soul's bandaged sleeping body.

"Maka! Why are you still here! You should be home, you've been here for days. Please come with us! You look pale and you look like you didn't eat anything since when we left you here! Have you been showering?! Maka! You're a complete wreck!" Tsubaki was having a complete melt down.

she couldn't leave her best friend here, whose not taking care of herself.

(I'm sorry for the OOC Tsubaki, but I had to)

Maka just stared at her with a blank expression. Why would she care? She was back to reality without Soul awake. It was just a dream. A dream she never wanted to leave.

"It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk or being taken care of, Tsubaki. If she wanted to care for herself, she would have already." Black Star stated. He had turned around to face Maka and her, arms crossed over his chest. "We should go. I told you she wouldn't listen to us. The nurses were right. She'll just stare at you and not say a word."

"But Black Star... She might get sick and... And..." Tsubaki started rambling a bunch words in her head trying to make excuses as to why she needed to come with them. It was the only way to get her to bring her to their apartment and care for her.

Maka slowly nodded in disapproval, before standing and walking to the restroom. Since her two friends kept complaining, she was just gonna shower to show that she was taking care of herself, so that they wouldn't worry so much.

"Oh Maka! I forgot to give you something, just in case you didn't want to come with us." Tsubaki handed Maka a bag, before she closed the door. "Uhh good-bye, Maka. I hope you'll feel better." Tsubaki said, sweetly but quietly. Maka nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Good bye, Tsubaki. Bye Black Star."

Maka waved them off and closed the door. She stripped from her clothes, and pulled the curtain away and turned on the water.

Making it nice and warm. She put the bag on the sink and once the water was hot enough so she wouldn't freeze, she stepped in and closed the curtain. Feeling the water on her back felt amazing. She hasn't taken a shower in forever. Or that's what it felt like.

She sighed and looked for the shampoo. When she found it, she opened it and squirted a small amount in her hand. She lathered her hair, then rinsed. Maka repeated the process also with the Conditioner. When she washed her body with the skinny, white cheap bar of soap, she stepped out and dries herself.

Maka untied the bag's knot and took out a very familiar red shirt, too big for her normal size, and black and red soft night pants. These were Soul's night wear. Why did they bring her his clothes to wear for nighttime? She bit her lip and hesitantly dressed in them, slowly.

Maka felt safe in them. They were comforting and warm. His smell all around it. She smiled and bent down to pick up her dirty clothes and shoved them in the bag with the rest of the stuff. She pulled out a toothbrush, toothpaste, and brush out of the bag and used them. Once she was done, she stuffed them back and found a small bottle with prints saying LOTION by the sink. Maka picked it up and left the bathroom, sitting back on her chair and rolled one of the pant leg up before opening the lotion and putting some in her hands. She rubbed her hands together and lotioned her leg, finishing, she did the other and lastly her arms and hands. When Maka finished, she closed the bottle back up and set it on the hospital table, before curling into a ball and wrapping herself in a blanket. Earlier, one of the nurses had brought her a blanket in case she got cold. Maka rested her head on her knees, watching Soul sleep.

He looked calm and stress-less. Like a new born, almost. Maka sighed and looked away.

Suddenly, the familiar blue gray-haired nurse opened the door and came in with new bandages in her hands. She caught glimpse of Maka and smiled uneasily. "I'm just here to change the bandages." she said, before walking over to Soul's hospital bed and removing his shirt. She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the cotton bandages off his chest. "What's your name?" The nurse asked. "And who are you to him?" Maka didn't answer. She just looked away. The nurse frowned and lifted Soul's body up into a sitting position. "You know it's very rude not to answer to some one who is speaking to you."

Maka looked up and gave a small smile. "Sorry. My name's Maka and I'm Soul's girlfriend." she answered. The nurse nodded, while re-bandaging his stitched up chest. "Much better." The nurse said, before looking up at Maka and smiling. "What's you name?" Maka asked. The nurse looked at her with surprise but settled down and kept her cool. "Ciel. My name's Ciel." Ciel said, calmly with a small smile. "That's a pretty name. You have pretty hair too. Got a boyfriend?" Maka asked.

Ciel looked surprised by the question. Like it was just out of the blue. Actually it was. It came our of no where, but Ciel wasn't going to argue. No need to. "Thank you and yes. He is the doctor who saved this man's heart beat 4 days ago. His name is Dr. Sebastian Michaelis. The desk woman who dresses in red is obsessed with him. She's Grell Sutcliffe. She's more annoying than the blonde nurse I work with. Her name is Alois Trancy. We're all from England. As you can tell by our accents." Maka nodded with interest. "Wow. Is England fascinating?" Maka asked. "It can be. When it's not interrupted by crimes though. You know, I used to be Queen Elizabeth's dog. Not literally, but like a detective or something like that. I found murderers with Sebastian back in England. But then we moved with Alois and Grell to become nurses and doctors. It sounded easier to deal with. I don't actually need a job. I already have one. No, I own one. A company. My parents left it to me when they died. I was almost 10 back then." Maka's jaw-dropped with shock. How does Ciel look so stable and calm about talking about her parents? Shouldn't she be in tears?

Would she still cry to this day, if they died years ago? Of course she would! Even if it this today!

Ciel blinked slowly before speaking again. "This is only a side job, though. My real business is when I'm not here."

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't this kinda private or personal to you? Why would you want me to know this?" Maka asked, confusedly.

Ciel grabbed Soul's shirt and examined it. "Did his friends bring him any clean clothes? If not, I'll put him in one of our hospital gowns." she said, ignoring the question she was just asked. "Uh yeah, a pair of jeans, boxers, and a shirt. But I'd like to save those till he wakes up, so he has something to change in." Maka answered.

Ciel nodded and started heading for the door. "I'll be back."  
"But Ciel! You didn't answer my-" before Maka could finish, the door closed and she was no longer heard.

* * *

**I wanted to post this sooner. Sorry for late updates! Love you all!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	7. Soul's Unknown Easter

**Author's Note: Hey! I wanted to do a double chapter for an Easter present for all of you, but yesterday was Sunday and my computer was down. So it's a day late present. Sorry. Well here ya go! Ch. 6 was the 1st present.**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 7_  
_**Soul's Unknown Easter**_

_**April 31st, 2013**_

Maka was sitting at Black Star's and Tsubaki's dining table, with 7 cups of food coloring, hot water, and vinegar mixed together inside them. The colors were red, green, blue, purple, yellow, pink and black. (Obviously).

How did this happen. Why was she dragged here from the hospital again?

Oh yeah. Today is Easter and everyone wants to make colorful eggs together. "OooOoo! These colors are so pretty, Tsubaki! How'd you know these were our favorite colors?!" Patti squealed with excitement.

"I sort of guessed." Tsubaki replied, sweetly with a smile.

Everyone, but Soul, was sitting at the table dipping and decorating their eggs. There were bunches of smiles. Mostly from Patti, but none from Maka.

She sighed, while lifting a white easter crayon up and writing "3 Maka" on her emerald-green egg. So far, Maka has colored 5 eggs. 3 red with decorations and writing, and 2 green with writing. Maka set the egg down next to her other ones, before grabbing another from a bowl full of other white hard-boiled eggs. For this egg, she was going to dunk it in a different color or two.

Maka dipped the egg halfway into the black food coloring, and waited for it to change a dark color. Within minutes, she pulled the egg out and examined it. The egg was dripping with food coloring and she blew it dry. Once dried, she dipped the other half in red.

After pulling it out and blow drying it, she set it down gently, and stood from the table, making sure to take her eggs with her with both hands and carefully putting them in her purse. "Maka?"

Said blonde turned around to face another blonde. Liz. "Yeah, Liz?" Maka said, with her normal tone.

"Everyone's having a good time! How come you still look down? Is it still because of Soul?" the rest of the teens looked up from their ridiculous and childish fun, and focused on Maka. But she didn't mind.

Maka made no other reaction to this, but only clenched fists. "No. Why? It doesn't matter if it was Soul or not, I just wasn't really in the mood for coloring eggs. That's all. I'm gonna go, okay? See ya later."

Maka half smiled before walking towards the door, opening it, then leaving.

* * *

Taking a taxi... Wasn't the brightest idea... Nor wasn't the worst idea. But so far it was. Maka was stuck with some drunk, who was hanging halfway out of the window singing "I Feel Pretty" with a couple bad notes here and there. It was a horrible headache starter. Plus his breath wasn't so kickin' either...

Out of all the nut balls, besides murderers, why did it have to be a drunk... Why not someone like Black Star? Or Kidd? Or even Patti! Drunks reek of alcohol, and they go nuts! Insane actually. They fall over and have not a clue what they did the next morning.

"This is horrible..." Maka said to herself quietly. "Eh? What are...what the hell are you... Are you talking about? Hm? Little girly."

The drunk blonde said, with struggle. He had turquoise tired eyes and was wearing a white button up... Well half buttoned up, and purple checkered pants. He also wore a choker and had his ears both pierced. He seems young. If he wasn't so drunk and acting pathetic, she would have thought he was handsome.

"I am not a little girl! And that is none of your business! So why don't you just be quiet and enjoy the ride!" Maka protested. The male blonde frowned and climbed back into the taxi and crossed his arms, childishly. "You need to calm down, little girly."

Maka's eyebrow ticked. Why of all days did she have to take the taxi. "I'm not little and quit telling me what to do! Your drunk, so control yourself!" Maka glared at him, before turning to look out the window. One more street till she's home. She sighed with relief, knowing she'd be home in a matter of seconds.

Maka frowned as she felt someone poking her arm. She rolled her eyes and scooted closer to the window.

"Hey... Hey you. Girl. You blonde girl! Can we start over? PLEASE! PLEASE!" The drunk blonde whined. "No! Quit bugging me! I don't know you stranger!" Maka growled.

Maka smiled when she felt the taxi stop and saw her apartment come to view. She sighed with relief, and hurried to open the door. When she opened it, she stepped out and slammed the door before the creep followed her. She paid the driver and hurried into her apartment, still feeling the drunk's stare.

Once she was inside, she stuffed a pair of clothes inside one of her extra book bags and showered, before throwing on a new pair clothes Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki got her 2 weeks and 3 days ago.

She chose a red ruffle short sleeve top and a thigh-length black skirt. Along with black laced knee-high boots. It really wasn't her style, but the girls insisted her to wear ALL the outfits. I mean ALL of them. Even the inappropriate ones. Oh what she'd give to kill them.

* * *

Maka yawned, and stood from the hospital chair. She hesitantly sat down on the edge of Soul's bed and stared at him with gentle, sad eyes. Was he ever going to wake up? It's been so long. Too long. Sometimes Maka thought he already died a week ago, but she watched the heart monitor in case he wasn't. Was he in a coma? Was Dr. Sebastian wrong? The only signs of him still alive was his breathing.

Maka sighed, and stood from the bed. She was about to get a cold wet rag for Soul's forehead, but was stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist. "Ma-Maka."

The blonde's eyes widened. When she turned around, her expression read shock.

* * *

**Yeah... No comment, really. Just enjoy the two I updated today just for you! I worked my butt off for them to get done in less than 3 days. Alrighty! Love ya and review!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	8. Your Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note: Howdy! Okay, I will not be updating for a while. few weeks... a month or two? Why you asked? Because my phone dropped out of my pocket and into my school's toilet. Yeah... dumb right? Why the hell did I have it on me at that time. Don't ask. Cause, I don't Know myself. I'm hoping Income Tax comes in soon so I can get a new phone. I do ALL my writing on my phone because it's easier to write on there. And it's always on the Go! Well please enjoy this one and hold tight till I come back with a new phone!**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 8_  
_**Your Worth Fighting For**_  
_**  
April 31, 2013**_**  
**_(same day)_

Maka was speechless. She couldn't find any words to say. She didn't have an answer for him. She was shocked, but she felt calm. Why wasn't she bouncing on top of him and crying beside him? She just stood there, frozen. Eyes locked with crimson red eyes. Her heart was racing, her mind was screaming at her to say or do something. But all she did was stand there.

"Maka." Soul said, repeated. He tugged gently at her wrist. She obeyed and stepped closer. Her expression didn't change at all. It was blank. A mask. But her eyes read happiness, excitement, and joyousness, but she didn't move.

"Maka, w-why aren't you moving?" Soul asked, with worry. "I-I don't know. I feel so calm and I don't know why. Like, like as if you're not awake and I'm just watching you." Maka surprisingly responded. "It just hasn't hit you yet completely, that I am. C'mere." Soul stretched his arm out towards her, once he let go.

Maka listened and carefully climbed onto the bed and curled up next to him, after he slowly scooted over. "I thought, I thought you were going to leave me. Brake your promise and leave me, Soul. I felt like I was slowly going mad. My dreams every night, were just terrible. They were all the same. I was on a rampage. Slaughtering everyone to the grounds. Torturing innocent people. I felt so cold. So alone, Soul. I feel empty when your not there for me. I couldn't stand your silence. I thought you died a week ago, but I wasn't thinking straight that day, anyways. I've missed you, Soul."

"How long have I been in the hospital?" Soul asked. "2 weeks. 3 days. Today's Easter." Soul looked down, examining her new clothes. "When did you get new clothes?" Maka buried her head into Soul's shoulder. "Shoffing." Soul furrowed his eyebrows, confusedly. "What?" Maka looked up and sighed. "Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki insisted to buy me new clothes so... Guys woulm chaff afher meh..." Maka muffled the last few words to her self to hide them from Soul. "What?" Soul repeated. Maka sighed heavily and nervously twirled a strand of hair with her index finger. "I said... So guyths woulm chaff afher meh..." Soul frowned. "Maka, I can't understand you. Speak like a normal person!" Soul growled, softly. "SO GUYS COULD CHASE AFTER ME AND SO YOU CAN GET JEALOUS AND FALL ON YOUR FACE WITH A NOSEBLEED!" Maka spat. She pouted and looked away. Ge'ez why can't guys take a hint that their not supposed to know. Even though she half said it, he didn't have to continue to say what.

Maka's features fell into a sad look. She felt guilt creep upon her. He just woke up and already I'm yelling at him as if nothing happened for the past 2 weeks and 3 days. What kind of girlfriend does that? Apparently I do. Maka thought.

She turned around slowly, facing him. His reaction was I guess some-what expecting.

Soul was looking down. His expression serious, but his crimson eyes soft. Was he thinking?

"Soul?" Maka said, gently. "Maka. I'm sorry for taking that bet. It was stupid. I wasn't thinking. Actually the only thinking I was doing, was proving Black Star wrong." Maka bit her lip. "Soul." she said, quietly.

"Blair is nothing compared to you." Maka flickered her eyes down, slowly. "Soul." Maka whispered to herself. What did he mean by that? "I mean she may dress more openly than you, have a bigger chest, and would give herself up to any guy..." Maka frowned and clenched her fists, but continued to listen.

"But your different, Maka. Your the most beautiful girl I've seen. Ever since I met you, back when we were like 13 and I was playing the piano and you were watching me. When I seen you, you were perfect. Even though you were flat-chested, no one else caught my eye other than you, Maka." Soul smiled to himself.

"Maka looked up at him with complete shock. She could cry, but she's been doing that for days. She could have ran out of tears by now."Soul..." Maka placed her hand underneath Soul's chin and gently forced him to look at her. She blinked twice, before using her other hand to caress his cheek and kiss him. She pulled him a little closer, but let go and pulled away when she heard Soul grunt into the kiss in pain. Maka looked down, and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." Soul glanced at her and flashed her a grin. "It's been a while since the last time I kissed you." Maka blushed a dark red, but remained silent. "I'm glad I'm awake. I missed seeing your pretty face."

Maka smiled a little, before uncurling herself from Soul's side and standing to go retrieve her purse. "Oh. I forgot something." Maka grabbed her purse and brought it over to Soul, reclaiming her spot next to him. She reached inside her purse, while Soul watched curiously.

She pulled out an emerald-green egg with the words "3 Maka" written on it. She handed it to Soul, along with the other 4 colorful eggs. Soul placed the 4 beside them on the small table and examined the 1st egg Maka had given him."The green matches your eyes." Maka blushed slightly, but ignored it. After reading it, he smiled happily. "Happy Easter, Soul." Maka said, smiling sweetly. "Happy Easter, Maka."

"I'm so happy that you woke up. I'm glad you didn't die on me." Maka said, with a smile. "Someone told me, if you don't fight, you die. But if you have something worth fighting for, you do everything you can to fight for it. Your my someone I fought for to live, Maka. I could never leave you alone." Soul stated. He was smiling sincerely.

Maka rest her head on Soul's shoulder as curled into a ball together gently, being careful of his injuries, and closed her eyes. "Me too, Soul."

Maka and Soul stayed like that, falling asleep together for the rest of the evening, and forgetting everything around them but each other.

* * *

**Yo! I forgot to say Happy Easter last chapter, sooo Happy Easter! ^^**  
**I have an awesome reviewer! I love him/her to death! Whenever I see him/her review on one of my chapters, I squeal and mentally thank him/her for it. He/she makes me so happy! _It's dark shadow400_. Oh and sorry about the short chapter. Yeah... I wanted to end it like that REAL bad, and I kind of got writers block, so it ended up to be a shorty. Damn writers block.**

**I found a picture on Google saying; "Writers Block: When your imaginary friends don't talk to you." I agree with that 100% guarantee!**

**Well anyone looking for more Twitches trouble? I know I am! Anyone else? No? Well I do. Their super fun.**

**If you were wondering about ch. 5 To Seek What's Been Done, about why Ravana and Veronica's black hair was changing color when the sun came up and was in a bit of a rush to escape, well when the sun came up it was the first of spring. **_(I think spring came late this year, right?)_ **The twins hair color and eye color change during different seasons. Black hair and light purple eyes are for winter. Blonde and blue eyes are for spring. White hair and a bit darker than crimson red eyes for summer. **_(no I did not copy Soul's look. We, as in Jade and I (and sort of my best friend), created the twin OC's last year, before we started watching Soul Eater. So no. We did NOT COPY Soul.)_ **and strawberry blonde with turquoise blue-green eyes in the fall/autumn just like Finnian from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)! X3**

**Eeee! I love anime! I'm watching High School Of The Dead, Naruto, Bleach, and on episode 16 in Soul Eater. I think 33 in Naruto, episode 2 in HSOTD, and 29...something... In Bleach. I know I'm in the 200 and 90 area, somewhere. Where Sasuke just purposely killed the blind dude, when he was talking with the wolf or fox shinigami along with another dude with the #69 on his face. I forgot their names.**

**Well whatever... Okie-dokie~! Read & Review! Love you all~! I'll miss you!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	9. Magic at Midnight

**Author's Note: I'm back! My phone worked after all. I have ch. 10 nearly done for you. It's creeping around the corner. So wait patiently!**

**I love you and I love having you guys as my readers! Um I don't think I have anything else to say?**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 9_  
_**Magic At Midnight**_

"So, is he a keep?" the blonde asked, the other. "Definitely." she answered with a smile. The blonde nodded and continued stroking a red-eyed black dragon's head with delicate fingers, which were painted or were created a black color, and curved sharply. Similar to a dragon's claw. "Well, you may have to wait. It's too soon to make a move. If we wait, he'll never know."

The other sister sighed, disappointedly. "Of course, Ravana." she responded. The twin witch that was not petting a black dragon had a huge blue-eyed white dragon's head in her lap, sleeping peacefully there.

Both dragons were the exact same dragons, but the only difference is their eye and scale color.

"Yozora. Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Ravana asked her black dragon. Said dragon perked its head up, eagerly. "Haow-Rahr!" the dragon roared, happily. "Of course, darling. What about you, Sora?" Ravana turned her head, facing her sister's dragon.

The white dragon stirred in its sleep. Sora placed her claw on her master's lap also, before stirring a little more and peeking a sleepy glossy blue dragon eye open. "Good evening, beautiful. Your aunt Ravana just asked you if you wanted a bite? You haven't eaten yet, so." Veronica asked, gently and loving to her white dragon, while petting Sora's rough scales. "Rrff." Sora snorted, smoke coming out of her nostrils. Veronica smiled, and looked up at her twin. She nodded, cheerfully before patting her dragon one last time and stood.

Sora groaned and slipped off her master to groggily stand. She stood on all fours and stretched her wings, yawning and stretching her claws also during the process.

Ravana left the room and to her bedroom. She opened her huge walk-in closet and looked through many dresses and outfits, before one of them caught her eye. Black booty shorts were neatly folded in a small cubby, while a white tank top hung on the same hanger of a lavender one-sleeved shirt.

Ravana smiled with satisfaction, and took all three items.

(What does changing have anything to do with getting a dragon's meal? Well... From stories I read before, dragons eat people. So what better way to lure them in by using women, of course! The power of women!)

The blonde witch changed into them and went into the bathroom. Re-brushing her long blonde hair and etc. (too lazy to write it. Kukuku~) when she finished, she went back to the room where both dragons were gently smacking each other like cats and running around the room, while Veronica watched them. She wore the same outfit, but her shorts were white and her tank top was black. They both were wearing black 3" heels also.

"So," Ravana spoke. "Are we ready?" Veronica nodded. "Yozora." "Sora." they both called out. The dragons stopped their play and looked at their masters. Waiting for their commands. "We will go to Death City for your meal. Now come." Yozora and Sora obeyed and walked with their masters out of the castle and out of the tall black old fashioned gate.

The gate creaked open from age and the four exited. Once it was locked again, Ravana and Veronica climbed onto their dragon's back and took air.

Arriving, the witches hid their dragons in an old dark creepy looking alley, where no human walked through for years, and both twins went their separate ways. Ravana went to the left side of the city, Veronica right.

* * *

Ravana smiled sinisterly and walked down the street, looking like a prostitute or what other people call her. Slut. Of course she wasn't though. She never once accepted a male who chases her at night. Those dirty men were for her dragon.

A flashy, colorful sign caught her blue eyes. "Chupa Cabra's? Hm. Sounds something like what a guy would go to." Ravana said to herself. She chuckled and walked towards it. When she opened the door, a man in a tuxedo and tie greeted her. He was an older man, too old for anyone's likings.

Ravana nodded and found a red couch. It looked like it could fit about 3 people to sit on. She walked over to it and sat down. What was she suppose to do at a place like this? It was obviously a club. So why isn't there music? Or dancers? All she sees is a bar couches with round tables, candles, and women.

One was blonde, and the other had light brown hair. The blonde wore a yellow dress with a white belt. Around her neck was a purple-ish blue pearled necklace. And the brown haired one wore a lavender purple dress, while 3 silver bracelets hung on her wrist.

Furrowing her eyes, she went into deep thought. Who are these two? I've seen them before. But where? That's when it hit her. She's seen those two with Veronica several years back at that Witch place where they all gather for some sort of reason.

What the hell were they doing here? Why are those two still in Death City? Shouldn't they be somewhere else? There are enough Witches in Death City. There has been for generations. Then again, the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) has been training their students and has been giving each team an assignment to collect 99 evil souls and 1 Witches soul, so the Weapon can turn into a death weapon and have Witches extinct. Make them only history. The past.

Ravana decided it was best to push those thoughts to the side, before something happened. She was here for one reason. And that is to feed her most darling dragon, which has been waiting patiently in an alley for almost a half an hour.

She sighed and flipped her hair off her right shoulder. Just when she was about to leave, a man with bright red hair in a suit came strolling in with a giant smile plastered on his face. "Ha ha! It's good to be back in Chupa Cabra's!" he sang. He looked around and seen Risa and Arisa sitting on one of the couches. "Hey ladies~!" the women looked up and smiled at him, sweetly. "Hello Mr. Death Scythe! It's nice to see you again," both women said, cheerfully.

"He knows them as well?" Ravana said to herself. The man with red hair seemed to hear her because he turned around to see who it was. His expression fell into adore. His eyes forming to hearts and a bit of drool escaping his lips. "And who are you, my delicate flower? Do you work here as well?" he asked. To Ravana, he looked love struck. But it was just like every other guy, when they see a woman with a good body and pretty face; they chase her down till she's in their pants. Sick. But Ravana just played along.  
"My name's Ravana, and no. I do not work here," she answered, to his question. "Ah well, what brings you here?" Spirit said, while sitting down next to her. "No reason."  
"There's always a reason to come here though." Spirit commented. "Well it's not that important. I just came here, because I wanted to come here." Ravana moved closer to Spirit, and let him wrap his arm around her. Typical move.

* * *

Veronica was just walking down the street when she seen a group of guys coming her way. She smiled and continued walking. She stopped in front of them, when they stopped as well. There were 5 of them. 2 of them decent looking, 3 of them real good looking. If Veronica wasn't out getting Sora dinner, she would be out having fun with these guys. They look like partiers. "Hey pretty girl, what are you doing out here so late all alone?" a male with short dark brown hair said. He wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans and red sneakers. His hands stuffed in his pockets, and a smile plastered on his face. "Oh. Well I was bored, so I wanted to take a walk. It's a good thing I ran into you guys. I was getting lonely, anyways. My sister is around here somewhere. Care to help me find her? She looks just like me but is wearing black shorts instead of white." Veronica said, with sweet charm, while playing with the hem of her shorts.

The male teens looked at each other with smirks, and nodded. "Yeah. Helping a pretty girl like you, any day," a guy with dirty blonde hair said. This one wore a cap with a white Cross-on it. Along with a gray shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. Veronica smiled at him. "Awe thanks! You guys are so sweet!" Veronica happily walked over to the dark brown haired guy and linked arms with him, pulling him with her down the street. "Come on!" the rest of the male group watched their friend being pulled away with the sexy female. Silently, the teens grumbled jealously and followed behind them.

"So, what's your name?" Veronica asked, poking his shoulder and smiling. "Josh. Yours?" he asked. "Veronica, but you can call me V for short."  
"So, Where is this sister of yours?" Josh asked. "Around."  
Veronica turned down a road called "B Block" and seen a pink and red sign with hearts all over it. It was flashy and bright. "Chupa Cabra's? What's that?" Veronica asked, curiously. "A club. Sort of." the teen answered from beside her. "Oh. Want to check it out?" Veronica asked, sounding a bit excited. "Sure. If you want." he replied with a cool tone.

she happily giggled and pulled him towards it. They entered and an older man with a mustache greeted them. The rest of the group didn't follow, but stayed outside to wait for them.

The two looked around and immediately Veronica found her twin big sister. "Hey Ravana! I've been looking all over for you! Come on, let's get going! I'm sure Yozora and Sora are hungry and are growing impatient." Veronica told her sister.

Ravana looked up to her sister. She sighed, and climbed off of Spirit's lap and stood. "Where'd you get him?" Ravana asked. "Found him. Now let's go!" Veronica squealed, before heading for the door with her new friend. But before they walked out of the club, Ravana swore she heard Veronica's new friend ask who Yozora and Sora were.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, re-facing the red haired male who was looking at her. "You're leaving so soon?" Spirit asked. "Yeah, got to go. It's getting late. But we'll meet again soon." and with that, without a proper goodbye, she fled the club with her sister and a group of guys.

"So, where are you taking us?" one of the guys from behind Ravana, Veronica, and Josh said. "Oh, right. You four are in for a surprise. As of this one my sister has taken a liking to, will be coming home with us." Ravana answered to the teen's question. Some "damn"s, "ooh"s and "that's hot" came from the crew behind them. Ravana rolled her eyes. "You sick bastards. There will be no threesomes. Actually there will be no sex at all. Disgusting dogs. It's a good thing you four will be put to good use in a minute or two." Ravana stated, with a small growl at the end of her words.

By the time they reached the alley, Ravana was smirking so much, it hurt. She rubbed her cheek, and tried calming down. Once she had her smirking under control, she took her sister's arm and pushed it a little. "Veronica. Take him to the castle. Do not use Sora. Don't. If you want him safe. Don't." with that, she left her sister's side and began to walk towards the alley.

Veronica nodded and took Josh's hand, running down dark streets and crazy roads. "Where are we going, Veronica?!" Josh asked. Right now he didn't know if he should trust this girl he just met an hour ago or freak out. "Our home. You'll be okay there." Veronica said, in a serious tone. She turned to him and smiled. "I promise."

"Go down there. In the alley, you'll find your surprise. Enjoy." Ravana pointed down into the dark alley, gesturing for them to go. The teens looked at each other and shrugged, before walking into the alley, without a care in the world.

Before the moment of the teen's doom, Ravana yelled out to the dragons. "Two each, darlings! Two! Sora, your mother kept one for herself. Don't tell her I told you." In response, Sora gave a small roar. Within another moment, roars and screams were heard. The whole time, the blonde witch was smiling. Taking joy from the dying teens pain. By the looks of it, you'd think she loves hurting people. But she doesn't. She has no feeling towards it. Why would she? She has not recently lost something. She does not feel their pain, so why show reaction towards it.

When Ravana turned around, the screams went silent and the two dragons were in front of her, licking their mouths. Ravana shook her head. "Guess what you get, when we get home." She said to both of them. The dragons made a whining noise and huffed. "Hey, that's what happens when you feast on humans too fast. Slow down next time and you won't need one." the dragons looked at each other, blinked, and looked back at Ravana.

Ravana rolled her eyes and climbed onto Yozora's back. "Sora, follow us. Veronica went home." to Ravana, Sora looked sad, but she can't comfort her. They need to get home before someone sees them. And with that, they took air and fled Death City.

* * *

Ravana and Veronica squeezed the sponges that were in their hands. The blondes scrubbed at the dragons' scales, cleaning away the dry blood. "Where did you put him?" Ravana asked her sister. "Hm?" Veronica murmured. Ravana stopped scrubbing Yozora's scales. "The human." Ravana held her hand out towards the dragon. "Gimme your claw." she said. The dragon obeyed and huffed. She started scrubbing Yozora's long nails and claw. "Oh. I put him in a guest room. Told him to stay there till I say to come out." Veronica answered. Ravana nodded, showing her sister she was listening. "So, you do not want that older boy with the star-shaped blue hair anymore?" she asked. Veronica's expression fell into a frown. Did she? Now that she has the new one with the dark brown hair, she felt the spot has been taken. But then again, she did tell him she owned him.

Veronica sighed heavily, and waved her finger towards a bucket full of water. It lifted from the ground and floated above Sora's large head. Veronica tilted her finger to the right, and the bucket tilted also, releasing the water that it held. She did it over and over, till the soap vanished from the dragon's body. She set the bucket down and allowed Sora to climb out of the giant pool, that's meant for the dragons tub, and dried off. When Sora finished, Yozora followed right behind her.

Ravana sighed heavily, with relief. The twins dried their hands and left the back yard, going inside.

That was the most exhausting thing they had to do, all day...

"So... Why am I here? This doesn't make sense. It feels like you kidnapped me." Josh asked. He had a confused look on his face, which Veronica thought was completely adorable. "Oh silly boy. You're my pet now and I'll love you forever! Don't think that I kidnapped you either. I took you in because you're a stray. A cute one at that~!" Veronica said with a cheerful smile. "I'm a pet? Last time I checked, I was human. And you can't keep me. I'm not a stray and I'm not an animal."

Josh protested. "Awh. But you are~! Ever hear the saying, you are what you eat." Veronica giggled. "Veronica... Stop going all girly on him, it's just disgusting to watch." Ravana growled. Veronica threw a glare at her sister and pouted. Sometimes Ravana really needs to go away sometimes and leave me alone. Veronica thought.

"Then leave. I have this all under control! Right Josh!" Veronica growled back. She threw her hands on her hips, looking confident. Josh looked at her with a lost expression and shook his head. "What?"

Veronica craned her neck, looking over her shoulder and glared at him. She rolled her eyes and turned back around, facing her sister again

"You know, I've been living with you for many "years" now and yet, not once did I listen, nor ever was afraid of you." Ravana stated with a flat tone. "But I guess one time wouldn't hurt. I was about to leave anyways." Ravana turned from her sister, showing her, her back and turned the door's knob. She opened it and stepped out. Without turning around to face them, she spoke; "Oh Josh, please excuse my rudeness a moment ago, but would you like something to eat to satisfy your hunger?" she asked, politely, but really didn't have tone to her words.

The mere human looked over Veronica's shoulder and looked at her, scratching his neck, nervously. "Um. Is that okay?" he asked, curiously. Ravana's eyebrow ticked but ignored it. "Of course. You "are" Veronica's new pet," she answered to his question. Josh threw a glance toward Veronica with a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah okay. Thanks um..." Josh trailed off. "Ravana." Said witch finished for him. "Y-Yeah. Ravana. Thanks." he said.

Ravana nodded and walked down the hallway, going into the kitchen so she can begin her sister's pet's meal.

"Great. Another mouth to feed." Ravana thought, before opening a cabinet. "What could go wrong..."

* * *

**Okay! I screwed up the date for Ch. 7 and 8. It was supposed to be March. Eh, all well. Anyways, enjoy I guess. I know it'll been a little longer than a week, but all well.**

**Ughhh... Income Tax won't come in! That means I can't buy anime plushies and shirts! NOOO! I WILL FOREVER DIE! ...Meh...**

**Stress is not good for you. No. It kills people.**

**This guy in 3 of my classes in school likes me and he wants to ask me out, but he won't because he keeps complaining to my sister that it'll be awkward. Because he and I are best friends, so... Yeah. It's frustrating and annoying, but I can live with it. I'll probably move on sooner or later...**

**Hey! That's a song you know. Sooner or Later. It's by Breaking Benjamin. Awesome! Who actually listens to them and other rock bands? I love Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet, Dead By April, and OTHER BANDS! Woo...hoo. XD**

**Well I'm tired good night every body. Peace!**

***~Screaming Fires~***


	10. Molested Cookie

**Author's Note: I feel so stupid on messing up the dates again! Ugh! Eh, I'll get over it though. I might fix them. Okay remember. Ch.7 and 8 was meant to be March. Just so I don't loose you all in the kiddie swimming pool. XD just kidding lol**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 10_  
_**Molested Cookie**_

_May 4th, 2013_

it was a rather warm day today in Death City. Its heat was hot enough to jump in a pool while still wearing clothes. The summer heat was slowly creeping on the people throughout the week, and already the boys were complaining.

It was 10:15am and few were in Kidd's very symmetrical backyard. "Yahoo!" Black Star screamed, cannon balling into Kidd's large and equally measured cool pool. Splashing a big splash and soaking Liz to the bone. She was lying down, relaxing on a pink lawn chair that was long enough to spread her creamy long legs over it. She wore a baby pink colored bikini with her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, that was once dry and neatly brushed, before it was dripping with water. The water running down her back and neck. All because of Black Star's careless splash. She was cursing colorful words under her breath, before gesturing her sister over, whispering in her ear and waited for her to transform.

Patti quickly turned into a pistol and Liz caught her before she could have fallen into the pool. Liz made a clicking sound and aimed Patti directly at Black Star's laughing figure. His eyes closed, looking like arrows and his back bent backwards, his mouth hanging open as laughter escaped his throat. Liz smirked, when she heard her sister say her very familiar words. "Fire it now~!" and with that said, she fired the strong wavelength at the blue buffoon, sending him out of the pool and into the grass. Face first. A goofy smile plastered on his face. From the distance, it looks to Liz that he lost a tooth. Bonus!

Liz and Patti fell into laughter as Patti transformed back into her human form. She wore a yellow bikini with brown spots all over it, looking just like her favorite animal, a giraffe. "You idiot. If you didn't get me soaked in water, than you wouldn't be on the grass with your face scratched." Liz yelled to the assassin.

"You fool! Look what you've done! You ruined my pool! Now I have to refill it back up! It's unsymmetrical!" Kidd whined. He was standing next to the pool, looking horrified. He bent down and curled into a ball, crying. Liz rolled her eyes and stood from her pink chair, and bent down also, hovering over Kidd, rubbing his back. She sighed heavily with a hint of annoyance. "Patti and I'll fill the pool back up, okay? Just don't cry or whine anymore. Your better than this." Kidd looked up with teary eyes. "Yes, alright. Thank you Liz," he said, smiling a little. "Yeah, yeah. No need to thank me." Liz said, while in the process of helping Kidd stand back up. "And remember, don't cry. It makes you look weak." Liz smiled and kissed Kidd on the cheek, before fetching the hose to fill the pool.

Kidd blushed, and watched the older Thompson sister.

"Black Star!" All of a sudden, Tsubaki bursted out of the large mansion and into the backyard, running towards her Meister. She kneeled down next to him, carefully brushing her fingertips along Black Star's forehead. He sat up, surprising Tsubaki, and grinned at her foolishly. "Don't worry about a big star like me, Tsubaki. I, the mighty Black Star felt nothing! The girl doesn't even scare me." Black Star said, sounding sure of himself.

When the assassin with an ego too big for his head, noticed what Tsubaki was wearing, his face turned a dark pink and looked away. His Weapon was wearing a dark blue bikini swim top and a light blue bikini swim bottom. Her long black hair was draped over her right shoulder, tied with a thin long blue ribbon. She was absolutely stunning to Black Star.

"Hey Black Star? Are you sure your okay?" Tsubaki asked, worriedly. She really wanted to know. She wanted to hug him tight and be there for him. Save him from his careless mistakes and his troubles. Sure he was a troublemaker, a huge show off, and a restless laugher. But Tsubaki didn't care. He was perfect just the way he was. When it came to serious things, he was there within a heartbeat. There were never a time when he joked about something when things went wrong or someone was hurting. He was a loving friend and boyfriend. And she loved him so much. When they had their first kiss a few weeks ago, before Soul's accident, it was a bit shocking, but amazing. Something she never experienced before.

Tsubaki was pulled from her thoughts when Black Star was shaking her shoulders wildly. "Tsubaki? Tsubaki! Uh... Tsubaki! Were you even listening to anything I said?!"

"Um no. I'm sorry." Tsubaki said, apologetically and sort of sad. Black Star sighed heavy, if it wasn't Tsubaki, he would have exploded. "I said... Maka and Soul are here and Liz and Patti are done filling the pool again." Black Star repeated. "Oh, okay." the two stood and held hands. Tsubaki was smiling softly, while they walked across the green, of course symmetrical, lawn and to the pool. There, they found Maka in a green bikini with a deep red blush, while trying to hide her exposed stomach with her arms. She was embarrest.

One look at Soul, Black Star let go of Tsubaki's hand and slapped his pal on the back. "Hey Soul! Feeling better?" Black Star said, with a grin. "Hey Black Star. Uhh yeah, I'm feeling fine. Better than last week." Soul answered to the assassin's question. "Great! Than we can hit the pool!"

"Oh no you don't! You're getting rinsed off first. You were just in the dirt and grass! There is no way Kidd is going to let you dirty his pool. We just filled it back up. Go hose yourself down over there." Liz stated, and pointing where the hose was located. Black Star gave her a pouty look. "I am the mighty Black Star shall not be talked to that way!" Liz, again, held her sister's pistol form. "Do I have to shoot you again?" Liz growled. Black Star shook his head no, and said a few colorful rainbow words before rinsing himself off.

"Soul?" a worried voice called to him. Soul turned around, finding Maka hadn't left his side. "Yeah Maka?" Said teen taking a step forward. "Are you s-sure your okay? You just got out of the hospital 1 week and a half ago. I don't think you should be swimming. You, you could get hurt and-" Maka looked like she might cry, but there were no tears. "Maka." Soul said, interrupting her. He placed both hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes, looking serious. "I promise I'll be fine. I won't get hurt. I'm in good condition. My stitches are gone. I'm no longer on crutches from my sprain ankle and I can walk perfectly fine, Maka." Maka looked down, avoiding his eyes. She knew he was right, but anything could happen. Soul furrowing his eyes to this raised his hand and made her look at him. "Maka. I'm breathing, I'm walking, I'm living. I'm still here! With you, Maka. And nothing will ever change that."

Maka didn't know what to say. She just stood there, looking at him with a few tears revealing themselves in her eyes without a care.

Slowly, Soul leaned forward and came in contact with Maka's lips. His hands snaked their way around her waist and pulled her closer. Maka obeyed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt enchanted. As if she was lost in a dream and was casted under a spell.

"Whoa! So not the time to be doing that when Black Star's behind you!" Liz yelled over to Soul and Maka. Soul pulled away and glared at the assassin who was indeed behind them. He was grinning wildly at his friend. Soul sighed heavily and pushed him into the clean pool. "Whaa...!" Black Star not knowing that he was going to do that fell into the pool with a splash. When he came back up, he spit water out of his mouth, and growled, shaking his fist. "Damn you Soul! You should have never done that! The mighty Black Star will show no mercy on you!"

Soul just rolled his eyes and threw his black T-shirt off, revealing well-toned arms and a slightly built body with a noticeable scar No abs, but Maka never cared for them anyways. He grinned mischievously at the blonde beside him and scooped her up in bridal style, catching Maka off guard completely. She squealed and squirmed. "Soul!"

Soul ignores her movement and continued grinning. "Hold your breath," he said. Before Maka could get a word out, he threw her into the air -towards the pool of course- she squealed loudly from fright and was left falling with gravity. Within seconds, she was inside the chilly pool. Coming up from the water, she inhaled air and coughed. "S-Soul!" Maka hissed. "Hey I told you to hold your breath." Soul said with his regular calm tone. When he seen her reaction, he couldn't help but think she looked cute. Her blonde hair dripping wet and a pout caressing her features. "That wasn't very humorous, Soul." Maka said with arms crossed over her chest, but behind that pout, he knew she was just pulling his leg.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled a toothy grin. He ran towards the pool and jumped right into it, joining Black Star, Tsubaki, Patti, and Maka.

Still under the water, he swam towards Maka's legs and grabbed them, making her shriek and try to wiggle away. Soul pulled her down further under the water and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. Maka craned her neck and smiled. The two swam up for air together and let go of each other, before letting Soul steal a kiss from Maka. She smiled and slapped his arm playfully.

"Hey! No. Bad Soul. No more kisses for you. You had enough already. Actually, you had more than enough this morning." Maka stated, trying her hardest not to show her blush. Soul chuckled. "Yeah well I want some more," he purred, inching closer to his Maka. Maka, being serious about this, turned away. Letting his lips fall on her cheek. "I'm serious, Soul. If you do it again, you'll regret it." Maka warned, noticing Black Star trying to sneak up on them again. "Why would you think that? I could never regret kissing you." Soul said, confusedly. Maka rolled her eyes. Idiot.

The blonde heard Soul laugh again. "Try me." he said, before getting real close again.

She was totally going to mess with him.

She smiled and leaned in too. Seeing Soul close his eyes, Maka's smile grew wider and before Black Star could scare the shit out of Soul, she grabbed him by the shoulders (thankfully he didn't say anything or make a noise) and smashed him into Soul, clashing their lips together.

Black Star's eyes were bulging out of his eyes. He pulled away, scrambling out of his best friend's grasp and screamed. "No! Ew! I'm not gay...! A big star like me can never settle with someone as low as you! Ugh! No! Tsu-Tsubaki!" Black Star swam as fast as he could, hiding behind Tsubaki while wiping his mouth.

Soul heard Black Star shriek and opened his eyes. He was in the most embarrassing situation ever. He kissed Black Star. A guy. Soul's face turned a bit green and began childishly wiping his mouth. "Ugh! That was so uncool, Black Star! Blehh! I am not gay, bro. I don't know about you, but I don't roll like that!" Soul yelled.

Maka, Liz, and Patti fell into deep hysterical laughter, while Tsubaki had her jaw dropped with a huge red blush covering her face. "Awh~! Gay lovers!" Liz squealed, while running out of air from laughter. Patti was still in the pool with Maka, holding her stomach. Maka was on Tsubaki's shoulder, laughing and trying to hide her face. She was having a hard time catching her breath also.

Kidd had finally come out with a tray of snacks. He was smiling with satisfaction at his tasty masterpiece. "Would anyone want to taste my delightful snack I just made?" Kidd asked, proudly. No one wanted to disappoint him, so everyone stopped what they were doing and nodded. With a pleased smile, he gives them all each one.

When Maka swallowed, she looked at Kidd, questionly. "Hey Kidd, what's this black stuff you put on the Cream cheese and cracker?" Maka asked, curiously. Before Kidd could take a quick nibble on his yummy snack, he lowered it from his lips and looked over toward her, who was sitting next to the pool, her legs dangling in the refreshing cool water. "Ah, do you like it?" Kidd asked, curiously. Maka nodded, looking pleased. "Since you do like it, I will tell you. It's caviar," he simply said.

"Caviar?" Everyone but Kidd, Liz, and Patti said. Patti nearly choked on her cracker from laughter. "Yes, do you not know what it means?" Kidd asked. "Well of course not! That's why half of us just said Caviar!" Soul butted in. Maka threw him a glare, which Soul easily seen and gave her a crooked grin. She rolled her eyes and focused her attention back on Kidd again. "Continue to tell us please." Maka said, with a sigh. "Fish eggs." Kidd said. Soul's, Maka's, Tsubaki's and Black Star's jaws hung. "Your feeding us babies?! You really are a sick guy, bro! Hell no!" Black Star yelled with such loudness.

Liz and Maka face palmed while shaking their heads at their friend's ridiculous reaction.

Kidd sighed and shoved the whole cracker into his mouth, before heading back to the back door. "After so much hard work in perfecting them, I guess for Black Star's sake I'll make something more fun. How about cookies?" Black Star bounced up with excitement and gave a big smile to his fellow Meister. "Aw thanks buddy! Your the best symmetrical person I've ever met!" Kidd just rolled his eyes, opened the back door and disappeared behind it.

With a sigh, Maka stole another cracker, cream cheese, and Caviar snack. She bit it and chewed slowly. She could already feel the sun beat down on her shoulders in less than 3 minutes. When she finished, she sunk herself under the water, feeling the cool water help cure the burning feeling. Maka surely wasn't going to doubt the fact that she was going to get sunburn on her shoulders, back, legs, arms, and face. At least the water will help it for now.

About 15-20 mins, Kidd came out with different kinds of cookies. He sighed and placed them down next to the Caviar crackers. "Here I brought you different varieties of tastes. There is peanut butter, chocolate chip, sugar, snicker doodle, and a new thing I came up with, brownie cookies." Kidd said, pleased with his perfect symmetrical work. "Cookies?!" Black Star perked up from the water, childish excitement running through his veins. He popped out of the water and stole 5 at a time, throwing them into his mouth, looking like a chipmunk. Kidd looked at him with disgust and walked away.

"It's getting hot, Kidd. Why don't you jump in the pool with us?" Black Star muffled between chews. "Well the temperatures did rise... So why not." the black and white haired teen walked back into the mansion with the tray of crackers and Caviar in hand, stashing them away in the fridge and changed in to his, of course, black and white swim shorts.

Coming back, he found his friends nibbling, or in Black Star's and Soul's case, scarfing them puppies down.

Kidd stepped into the pool, not jumping or being thrown in like the others, and finally decided to relax from his meltdowns and stressing over un-symmetrical things.

He glanced over to his girlfriend, whom stood up from her chair and was slowly walking towards the pool. She finally hit the pool and swam towards Kidd, smiling the whole time. Liz wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey, so you finally decided to come in, Kidd?" she asked. She could feel Kidd's chest rise and fall from his breathing. "Yeah, the temperature seemed to be rising, so I thought I'd come in and cool off a bit." he answered. Liz nodded in agreement, before kissing him behind the ear. "I'm glad you came in."

Patti splashed around, swimming under water, playing childish games with Black Star, hogging all the cookies with Soul and Black Star, and laughing at ridiculous things. She was full of giggles. Not worrying about anything. She was a carefree girl, one to live her own life and just not care who people think of her. All she needed was her friends and sister, and she'll always be complete. And she was thankful for that. Sometimes she thought her smiles were for ones who couldn't or didn't know how too.

Patti stopped her giggling, losing interest in whatever caused her to laugh so much and focused on the screaming that came from behind her. Soul and Black Star was fighting over the last cookie. "You pig! You'll just get twice as fat if you have it. Look! It's already showing in your stomach! Your such a fat roll, Black Star." Soul spat, poking his friend's belly. "How dare you talk to the god that surpassed you! At least I work out 5 times as much as you do! I can burn the damn fat off, unlike you! You don't even exercise! Besides, I don't have no muffin top!" Black Star hissed back. The two were complete idiots when it came to... Pretty much everything. From food, to weight. From looks, to girls. What knuckleheads.

Maka rolled her eyes and dragged herself out of the water. If they were going to fight about a damn cookie all day, then she didn't want to hear it. It was time to put an end to this before they choke each other. Maka directly walked up to the cookie plate and buffoons, and swiped the peanut butter cookie away and bit it with a blank expression; she turned back around and hopped into the pool, being careful not to soak her precious cookie.

Soul and Black Star stared at her with jaws slacked. Oh. No. She. Didn't. "You filthy wench! You dare to steal my cookie away from me! You should be ashamed! I surpassed you, bitch! I deserved that cookie!" Black Star screamed. Throwing a fit and pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. Soul threw flaming glares at Black Star and hit him in the head with the cookie plate. "Filthy wench! You son of a bitch! How dare you call Maka that! How would you like it if I called Tsubaki a filthy wench!" Soul growled, while shaking his shoulders. "But Tsubaki isn't a filthy wench, she's my beautiful queen that you shall never have!"  
"Black Star. You are the most fucking stupidest person I have ever met. I have Maka. Tsubaki's my friend and nothing more than that. I don't like her in that way." Soul protested with a growl.

Soul walked away and jumped into the pool, away from Maka so he doesn't soak her cookie she was still nibbling on. Swimming towards her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck and wet blonde hair. "Maka." Soul said, nearly in a whisper.

Said teen popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth and chewed happily. Hearing the sound of her name, she blinked twice and hummed a response. "Nothing. I just like saying your name, that's all." Soul growled playfully with a smirk. Maka rolled her eyes, smiling during the process. "Dork." Maka said after swallowing.

Soul's lips turned into an amusing playful grin. "A dork, eh? So what does that make you?" all of a sudden Black Star magically appears in front of Maka with a mischievous grin stuck on his face. "A dirty Mexican!" he shouted, with hysterical laughter following right behind. Soul and Maka glared at the assassin with annoyance. The Weapon simply raised his hand, balled it into a fist, and punched Black Star in his face. Sending him flying on the other side of the pool. "Idiot." Soul said with a sigh. "What's with that jerk? He hasn't left us alone ever since we got here." Maka growled, crossing her arms across her chest. Soul returned his arm around his lover's waist and pulled her closer to him. "You want to go?" he asked, low in a whisper. "Uh... Only if you want to."  
"Yeah but I asked you. It's getting boring just swimming around in Kidd's pool."  
"Um ok. We have to go feed Blair anyways. She keeps burning the fish you keep buying her."  
"Well I don't want to spend $20 on cat food. The fish is cheaper." Soul muffled through Maka's shoulder. Maka rolled her eyes and began squirming out of his grasp.

"You know you have to let go first before we can leave, Soul." Maka stated with a sigh. "I know, but I like holding you." Soul purred. The blonde rolled her eyes and tried detaching herself again. She failed.

Maka, giving up, decided to let it go for a few minutes. After those minutes, she tore herself away from her lovesick puppy and announced to the group of friends they'd be leaving. With a few hugs, waves, a container full of leftover caviar crackers and an excuse about feeding Blair, the blonde Meister and her Weapon left the mansion.

* * *

"Soul! Where'd you put the remote!" Maka growled from the living room couch. She was frustrated. She has been looking for the remote clicker for a full 7mins now and she STILL couldn't find it. So she had to go with plan B. Ask for Soul's help.

"Did you check inside the cushions?" Soul shouted from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's not there!"  
"Well then I can't tell ya," the weapon shouted back. With a sigh, Maka pouted and slouched into the pillows.

"Poof." Maka mumbled.  
A few minutes past and Soul came out of the kitchen with a cookie in his mouth. One look at his Maka, he couldn't help but think she looked cute in her blue and tan tank top and white shorts with her hair tugged in a lazy side ponytail that was low enough to rest on her left shoulder.

"Maka what are you doing?" Soul asked. "Pouting." Said teen flatly said. Soul raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to her. Maka gave him a curious look, wondering what was he going to do. Once Soul was in front of her, he told to stand on the couch. The blonde looked at him as if he was crazy, but seen he was serious, so she obeyed. When she stood, he immediately grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. Maka squealed and clung herself to his back, wrapping her arms around him. Holding on for dear life.  
When he had a good grip on her legs, he walked straight towards Maka's bedroom and entered, closing the door behind him.

Soon there was a squealing Maka in the background. :D

* * *

**Author's Note: Omigosh! I loved how I ended it. ;u;  
**

**...OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH AN AWFUL LATE UPDATE! I JUST FINISHED IT LAST NIGHT! I wanted to finish early for you guys but It turned out late. I'm sorry... ;n; I feel so mean for not finishing on time like I normally do. It's just I had sooo much stuff to do. I had to go on my Busch Gardens 8th Grade Grad Nite last Friday... I have this 8th Grade Dance coming up on the 24 this month, a ceromony... Chores! Egg baby projects... It's just a big mess.**

**Today is Twin Day in my school, so I'm matching my twin! We switched seats in 1st period and switched Science classes. No one knew. :v; XD Stupid teachers... lol anyways having a prep rally tomorrow. Gotta wea team spirit colors. Silver and Black. Yeah buddy. Who still says that? Idk. Yeah TEAM RAIDERS! U**

**Oh my goodness I LOVE how I ended this chappie. So cute. I wanted to leave a cute pouty scene. lol I love how it says "Soon there was a squealing Maka in the background." lol I wonder what Soul's planning to do with her. *evil creepy laugh***

**Well I'm not tell cuz I'm ending it there and moving on to another chapter. If you wanna know what happened to her, Use YOUR rainbow imagination and wait til next chapter. I promise it'll be a shorter wait.**

**Wow this is a loooonnnggg chapter. ;A; so tiring.  
**

**well gtg see you next time!**

**P.S. Any shout-outs? R&R**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	11. Drunk and Screaming

**Author's Note: HeY! It'S bEeN a WhIlE, yEaH? sOrRy To KeEp YoU gUyS wAiTiNg FoR sO lOnG. I've been busy with trying to get away from Writer's block. I'm sad, school's almost over. I lurve school. (love) I might not be able to update for a while. D: Info about why I can't is at the end of the chapter.**

***sniffles and cries in emo corner* ...don't worry about me... Go read... n**

_**On Ward with the Story~!**_

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 11_  
_**Drunk and Screaming**_

_**May 18th, 2013**_

Maka stirred in her sleep, waking from a dream she wouldn't remember later. The sun was out shining again, sneaking its way through her curtains and lighting up the dark room. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she yawned and sat up tiredly.

_Buzz! Buzz!  
_  
Maka looked down next to her, her vibrating phone buzzing a mile a minute on her nightstand. Peering over to get a better look of her phone, she saw the bold letters flashing the screen.

_**New Text Message!**_

With a sigh, Maka reached lazily to her phone and unlocked her phone's screen. She tapped the screen and read the text. It was from Tsubaki.

Good morning, Maka! Yesterday b4 u left, the girls and I planned an only girl's nite out 2nite. Wanna come? It'll be fun!

Finishing, Maka sent a quick reply saying she'd love to and set her phone back down. The blonde tiredly plopped down back on her pillow, snuggling into her warm blanket and some other warm thing that was beside her.

Taking in a whiff of the smell, she wrinkled her nose. What the hell? Why does my bed smell like? Maka slowly forced herself to move the blanket away gently from her face. Behind the soft pink blanket was a white scruff of hair. Maka shrieked along with a squeal following it and fell out of her own bed with a thud. "Ow...!"

The only reaction Maka received was Soul turning over on his side and a muffle of words. "NooOoo... You... Idiot... Don't!" the blonde rolled her eyes. She stood and sighed, then opened her bedroom door for herself. Walking past the living room, she went into the kitchen to make herself and Soul some breakfast. Maka set out the stuff and began preparing. Within minutes, their breakfast was ready. Hot and yummy.

Maka smiled with satisfaction with her work and kept Soul's breakfast on the counter near the stove. Walking back to the table, she placed her plate on the table and sat down. Maka stabbed a piece of her breakfast and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the fork and pulled off the food. She pulled away the fork and chewed slowly in thought. Why was Soul in her bed? Maka stabbed another and started re-playing the scene from last night in her head.

_Flashback_

_"Soul! Where'd you put the remote?!" Maka growled. "Did you check the cushions?" said weapon hollered back. "Yeah! It's not there..." She yelled back. "Well then I can't help ya..." Soul said from the kitchen doorway, shoving a cookie into his mouth._

_"Poof." Maka mumbled, plopping down on the couch with a pout and folded arms. Soul smiled at her, finding his Maka look rather cute pouting._

_Swallowing, he walked over to her and told her to stand on the couch. Maka looked at him as if he was crazy, but seen how serious he was, so she obeyed. Once standing, he took hold of her and threw her over his shoulder. The meister squealed and held tight to him, wrapping her arms around him to prevent falling._

_Secured, so she wouldn't fall, he smirked to himself and walked to Maka's room. Opening it, he dropped Maka on her very pink bed and closed the door behind him. "Hey! Why the hell did you have to drop me like that for?!" Maka growled. "Maka." Soul simply said in his regular tone. He walked closer to her and sat next to her on the bed. Maka blinked twice before responding. "Yeah Soul?" Soul leaned closer, his hand gently grabbing her neck and into her blonde hair. Maka watched him closely, confusion written all over her face. "Soul?" said weapon used his other hand to wrap around her waist. He leaned closer until his lips brushed against hers. Soul looked into Maka's hypnotizing green eyes. He could hear his heart beating loudly... Or was that Maka's? Soul smiled, before closing the gap between the two and locked lips with his meister's. Maka's eyes widened with surprise, but slowly closed them and smiled into the kiss._

_Soul gently pushes her down into her pillows, and lets Maka wrap her arms around him and bury her hand in his snow-white hair. He traveled his hand from her calf to her mid thigh, running into a pair of white shorts. Trying not to ruin the moment, he snakes his hand up further to her hips. "Soul." Maka says, breaking away from her weapon. Soul looks at her as if he was in a long daze, his breath heavy with small pants. "Yeah?" he breathes. "This has nothing to do with finding a remote." Maka giggled. "I know. But kissing you is more entertaining than finding a remote and watching TV."_

_Maka's cheeks performed a dark shade of pink. She turned away, trying to avoid eye contact. Not a moment longer, Soul gently made her look at him by using his hand. " Don't do that." Soul furrowed his eyebrows, but held gentleness in his crimson red eyes. Maka blinked, her expression coated with confusion. "W-why?" Soul blushed a small pink and shook his head. "Nothing. Never mind." Soul kissed her a good night kiss and flopped next to her. He sighed heavily, lying on his side, facing Maka. The blonde meister simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Your confusing and weird sometimes." Maka said, turning on her side as well. Without another word spoken, she curled up next to him. Soul smiled and wrapped her very pink blanket around himself and his Maka. He softly kissed her temple and draped his arm around her in a protective manner. Slowly, the two fell asleep, snuggled together._

_Flashback End_

Maka sighed heavy and slouched too much for it to be called unlady-like, but perked back up and gain her posture when she heard her bedroom door creak open, revealing a white haired yawning scruff. "Morning," he said, tiredly. Scratching the back of his head before walking towards the dining table. Maka smiled softly at him, before saying: "I made some breakfast. Yours is on the counter." finishing her sentence, she scooped more breakfast up onto her fork and shoved it into her mouth. Maka watched Soul nod and go to the counter to retrieve his breakfast. Once Soul down, he glanced at her, smiled, then started eating. The Meister smiled back, sighed a relaxed sigh, and continued eating.

Maybe she'd finally have a fun Saturday she'd be needing for weeks.

;n;

"I'll be home late tonight, k?" Maka pointed out in case the girls' night out thing would drag on for hours and maybe a whole day. Soul nodded slowly, making sure he was listening.

All of a freaking sudden, Maka feels something brush against her legs and she squeals, jumping off the ground, a foot off maybe, amusing Soul a little, before looking down and noticing what had rubbed against her. A dark purple puffball with a hat. Blair. "Geez Blair you almost gave me a freaking heart attack?!" Maka growled, picking the magical kitty up by the fur on the back of her neck. She pawed and mewed helplessly. "Ouch! Maka that hurts! Could you please put me down or hold me correctly? Nyaa~" Blair winced. Maka's eyes widen at the realization. "Oops. Sorry Blair!" Maka tucked her under her arm and pet her ear, itching it also. "Oh yeah I forgot. Make sure Blair doesn't stay out past midnight or comes home with a guy." Maka threw a quick glance down towards the kitty, making sure she heard her. Blair did. She was pouting. The meister smiled down at her, and surprisingly kissed her head. She didn't know why. She just loved animals... Even if they were witches that occasionally gave Soul nosebleeds.

Blair shook her head, as if it were wet or something nipping at her ear. Soul raised an eyebrow to her strange behavior of her kissing Blair's head, but ignored it. "I gotta go. See you later." Maka put down Blair and grabbed her purse and car keys. She then leaned on her tippy-toes and pecked a kiss on Soul's lips.

Before Maka could turn around, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in another kiss. The blonde meister blinked in surprise, not expecting this, but smiled and gave in.

After a minute or two, Maka pulled away. "Okay, I have to go. I'm serious this time. The girls will snap at me if I'm any later." Maka pecked Soul's lips again, before turning the door open and stepping out. "Love you, Soul. Bye!" Maka said smiling, before closing the door behind her.

;u;

"Yahoo! The mighty Black Star has arrived!" the blue haired assassin screamed through out the apartment. He grinned from ear to ear and walked into the kitchen, setting down the liquor he brought from God knows where!

"Nyaa~ where'd you get all the alcohol?" Blair asked, still in her kitty form. "A friend." Black Star said. "Mmk~!" the dark purple kitty said, before hopping onto the counter and waving her paw at the cabinet, taking out a small glass and bringing it towards her. Setting it down, she spun open one of the liquor bottles and poured some till it was a quarter full, then sealed it back up and opened the fridge, wisping out the carton of milk and pouring the delicious white liquid into her glass, filling it up, before returning the carton and mixing her mixed drink with a red straw.

Blair mewed happily and transformed back into her human form. "Hey Soul? Wanna try this combination I just made? Its really yummy!" the neko witch purred.

Soul, who had been distracted trying to get Black Star to stop jumping on the couch, looked over his shoulder to look at Blair. "What's in it?" the weapon asked. "Bailey Irish Cream. It has Irish whiskey and milk in it." Blair purred, smiling excitedly. Soul thought for a moment, but nodded a no. "No thanks. I don't really like whiskey."

Blair pouted, but slapped on a happy face when she seen Kidd walk through the door. "Kidd!" Blair squealed, hopping of the stool and running up to him and squeezing him to death... Not meaning to put Kidd's face in her breasts. _(The same way in episode 1 when she says Ooh! My little Scythe-y boy! Lol that moment)._

Kidd's face flushed a whole bunch of shades of reds. Blood ran down his nose and flew back, passing out cold from that precious image. "Hey? What's the matter Kidd?" Blair questioned, bending down and poking the black and white meister on his arm. Blair pouted a little; noticing her new toy she wanted to play with was passed out, not coming to anytime soon. "Nyaa~ I hope he'll be okay..." the neko said to herself, before standing back up and using her magic to lift the young shinigami up and put him on the couch, where thankfully Black Star wasn't on anymore. With a sigh, and her ears slightly down, she went back to the kitchen to retrieve her alcoholic drink she now desperately needed.

;w;

Blair left hours ago to go find a new toy, leaving the 2 meisters and a weapon drunk on their asses.

Music was kicking through out the apartment, thankfully not loud enough to call the cops and shut em up. The 3 idiots was dancing on the couch, applying Maka's make up on themselves, played Soul's video games he secretly stored in his room, drank all the alcohol besides the rum (cuz I'm saving that for later), and went straight to Maka's room to bury themselves in Maka clothes. The 3 friends dumped all her clothes out and looked through it all. Even her bras and undies! Hidden in the back of the drawers, Black Star found girly lace undergarments. He commented "OooOoo"s and "I thought Maka was innocent!" while the other two buffoons laughed their asses off at something stupid. They were having a time of their lives!

;D;

It was past midnight and the 4 girls decided to end the girls night out and spend the rest of the night at Maka's for a sleepover, thinking the guys are at Kidd's having their own sleepover... Or what they like to call it... A 'hang out'.

The blonde meister unlocked the door and let the girls in. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is Soul's music on?" Maka asked the girls. "I don't kn- hey! Makaaa I didn't know you had the special drinks!" Liz whined, pointing to the alcohol bottles on the counter. "I didn't. They weren't there when I left..." Maka and the girls began to think a bit, then finally got it!

Maka stormed into Soul's room, shutting off his music and began looking around. When Maka and the girls heard laughter and un-sober voices coming from the blonde's room, Maka went straight to her room and quietly opened it. She leaned on the door, and looked at the horrifying mess. Her jaw dropped at the sight if her clothes being scattered all over her room.

Without hesitation, she picked up a hard covered book from her bedside table and smashed it into their skulls. She smiled madly. A deadly aura surrounding her.

"Owww!" all three teens whined, rubbing the heads. "W-Who the hell did that?" Black Star growled. The other two shrugged and all three turned their heads, only to see Maka glaring down at them nastily. Their faces turned from frowns to shear horror. They huddled together and quivered with fear.

Maka continuously smiled with that aura, while calling the girls over. They obeyed and frowned at their meisters with deadly glares. The female weapons and meister dragged them out by the collar of their shirts into the living room, throwing them on the couch. What were they going to do with them? They were drunk and couldn't do a damn thing for revenge because they would forget. With a sigh, Maka explained to the girls they wouldn't do anything until their sober. Tsubaki and Patti nodded, but Liz pouted, hoping to have fun with revenge. "Awwwe! But I wanted to scare the death out of them for revenge while recording it and embarrassing them?!" Liz whined, sadly. The blonde rolled her eyes and sighed once again. "Finnnnee. Just this once. Besides, they already did. They have make up all over their faces." Maka giggled. "I took a picture!" Patti laughed.

The drunken teens watched their weapons and meister, suspiciously. Wondering what they were talking about, but soon forgot their wonder, when Liz walked over to them, laptop in hand. "Hey guys. Wanna play a game? It'll be super fun!" the 2 meisters and weapon looked at each other for second, before facing Liz again, nodding their heads eagerly. Liz smiled happily and opened her laptop, putting in her Password, going on to Google Chrome, and typing in a bunch of words. The blonde turned up the volume to maximum and put it on Soul's lap. "What you have to do is drag the dot to the other dot without touching the walls. Got it?" she explained. "What is the purpose of the game?" Kidd asked, looking up from the screen. "To see if you can pass it, people say its really hard." Liz lied. "Oh." Kidd said, looking at the screen. Liz, Tsubaki, Patti, and Maka took their phones out and held it on record. Recording their little game.

Soul stuck his tongue out, trying to concentrate, but while drunk, it was impossible. He kept yelling at the screen to stop moving, though it wasn't.

Kidd's, Black Star's, and Soul's faces were glued to the screen, trying to drag the thing to the other dot. Finally, once they made it, a hideous woman with black eyes, crazy hair, and melting flesh popped up on Liz's screen, screaming. The teens that were playing the game, screamed louder than her and threw Liz's laptop at the wall, continued screaming, ran to Maka's room, and hid under her very girly pink blanket, shaking like Chihuahuas.

The teen girls bursted into laughter, pressing the stop record button, and slapped the couch, dying from laughter.

;A;

Liz picked up her broken laptop and furrowed her eyebrows. Her pretty face scrunching up in anger. "They didn't have to throw it!" Liz hissed, angrily. "It's okay Liz, I'll buy you a new one." Maka told her, feeling sorry for her friend. She was defiantly going to kill Soul later. "No it's okay. Kidd can. He's got the money for it. I don't want you to waste your money on a laptop." Liz said. "You sure?" Maka asked. "Yep."

Tsubaki came out of Maka's room; finally able to get the drunks to sleep after having them rush to the bathroom for more than 3 minutes. She sighed heavy and collapsed on the couch. "I'm so tired..."

"Me too." Patti said, dropping the last bottle into the trashcan. She also collapsed, but on the carpet with a pillow. Maka threw a blanket over her and told her good night. Liz put the broken laptop on the counter and lay down on Soul's beanbag chair in his room with a blanket, while they let Maka have Soul's bed. At first she refused and offered his bed to any of the girls, but they politely declined and let her have it.

Sighing, Maka laid in Soul's bed, curling up into his blankets and falling into a deep sleep from Soul's hypnotizing scent.

Soon, the rest of the girls fell asleep. Not hearing a single sound for the rest of the night. ;u;

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I finished it up last night. Took me a while, because I had writers block. Oh yeah, the game they played was called The Scary Maze game. I hate that game, but LOVE scaring people. Lol this chapter was sort of an OVA to me. I don't know, but I must be weird...**

**Hey! Does anyone have ideas for me for upcoming chapters? Anyone? I'm sort of stuck right now. Eheheh.**

**Oh yeah almost forgot! I might not get to update till summer is over or if I have access to a computer. I do all my updating on school computers cuz dumb computer at my house doesn't work.**

**Er mer gerdness! I'm sooo tired! It's**

**11:39pm. 5-23-13. Ughhh I need mah beauty sleep! I have an 8th grade dance tomorrow...! Sooo bye for now! Love you! R&R!**

**Love and Pigeons,**  
***~Screaming-Fires~***


	12. Punishment: Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note: Hey again! Chapter 12, 13, and 14 will be shorter than the others because it's a separate punishment for the boys from their incident last chapter. Hehe okay! Warning you I did not revise, so sorry for mistakes!  
**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 12  
__**Punishment: Pretty in Pink**_

_**May 19th, 2013**_

Morning came and the girls were up making breakfast, chatting amongst each other. Soon after when the breakfast was ready and platted, 3 scruffs shuffled out of Maka's room, groaning in pain from the hangover they received when they woke up. "Pain killers?" Patti giggled, shaking the bottle that holds heaven for the boys.

"Yes please," Kidd answered, being surprisingly polite in this state of his. The two other ones just nodded slowly. I guess the hangover got to Black Star real good, because he hasn't said a word...yet.

Patti gladly threw at Kidd, who nearly failed catching it. He twisted it open, shaking out 2 pills, then handing the bottle to Soul, who thanked Kidd and shook 2 out also, closed it, then threw it at Black Star, who caught it easily and repeated the process.

Maka poured each a glass of water, and then passed it out to the suffering teens. They gladly took it and chugged those pills down, along with the whole glass of water. "That's what you 3 get for drinking." Maka stated, crossing her arms over chest. "Now you have to suffer the consequences!" Liz said, smirking at him with a strange aura coming from her. For a second, she thought she seen Kidd tense a little at her words.  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to show you guys something!" Patti giggled, pulling out her iPod. She turned her iPod on and typed in the password, after sliding the screen to unlock. The blonde flipped through her Camera Roll and found the picture she was looking for. She tapped it and it enlarged onto the screen. Smiling, she turned her iPod around and showed the boys a picture.  
Kidd's, Black Star's, and Soul's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Did...did we really d-do that last night?" Kidd asked, a little scared to know the truth. "Yep! I even have a video!" Patti grinned, giggling at the same time. She wiped her finger on the screen and played the video, making sure to show the 2 meisters and weapon.

A minute later the video ended and Patti skipped away, laughing really hard this time.

Their faces were priceless.

;u;

"Since you don't remember what you did last night and we had to show it to you, you'll have one now, so you'll get to remember it and to remind you not to underage drink. We're not 21 yet, we maybe be 19, but not 21." Liz growled. Patti was laughing the whole time, remembering what her sister told her about Kidd's punishment.

Kidd pouted, thinking he had enough punishment for one day... Clearly, it was over...

"For your punishment, you'll be wearing something really special. You have to wear it ALLLLL day!" Patti giggled. "It's upstairs in your room, enjoy." Liz said, smiling.

Kidd, knowing he'd never win a fight against his weapons with a migraine, slowly walked up the stairs to his room.

Opening his bedroom door and looking down on his bed, his face fell into shear horror.

There was NO way in hell was he going to wear this!

15 minutes later, Kidd finally came downstairs with the biggest blush on his face. He wore a pink sparkly ball gown with a giant bow in the back. Pink and white opened toe heels kept his feet from touching the cold tiles and a pink bow clip was placed on the left side of his head. He had never felt this embarrass in his whole life!

Liz and Patti bursted into a hysterical laughter. They held their stomachs while holding themselves up by holding onto the staircase.

"Yes, yes it funny. Can I take it off now?" Kidd whined. In an instant, the sisters stopped laughing, as if it were a light switch being switched on and off. "No! You have to keep it on all day for your punishment. Even in public!" Liz stated, her hands on her hips. "Besides, I love this punishment. It's fun!" Liz squealed.

"I hope we don't go in public today..." It would so embarrassing.

"Is Soul and Black Star required to have an embarrassing punishment as well?" Kidd asked. Liz nodded. "Of course. They're all different though."  
"I see," Kidd grabbed his phone from the small table beside the stairs and sent Soul and Black Star a quick text to warn them.

Kidd's text: The girls are planning to punish you, if they haven't done it already. Liz and Patti are punishing me right now. Good luck and I hope yours isn't as bad as mine.

Kidd finished and went to go sit down on one of his very symmetrical couches. He sighed heavily in defeat. Not a moment later, his phone vibrated and revealed flashy letters.

**_New Text Message_**

...It was from Soul...

_No not yet. I'll leave the apartment b4 she does though. What the sisters do 2 u?_

Kidd text back: They dressed me in a pink ball gown with heels. Along with a bow in my hair...

_Sent_

_Soul: Oh man. That's so not cool! XD I'm sorry you have to be put through that. I'm sure mine will be just as bad._

Kidd: It's okay; I'll probably die before I go in public with this on. :D I deserve to die anyways, because I'm unsymmetrical myself! TT^TT

_Sent_

That was the last message Kidd sent. He didn't want to text anymore. He was being tortured. His weapons were making fun of him; teasing him about the dress he was wearing and complimenting him about how cute he looked in it.

This was probably the only thing they were going to do to him. Complimenting, teasing, and praying to God (do they like worship God or Lord Death?) that there wasn't going to be pictures taken of him.

It would just ruin him.

"Kidd! We're gonna go to park! So that means your coming too!" Liz hollered from the doorway, struggling to put her boot on. Kidd's face read panic. "Great. I have to go in public then. Maybe if I came up with an excuse, they'd let me stay home! Then again, the girls would never fall for it... Damn! I'm screwed." Kidd thought. "Kidd let's go!" Liz yelled.

With a sigh, he stood and looked down at the pink girly dress. It wrinkled when he sat down. Kidd made a disgusted face and used his hands to straighten them out. Satisfied, he continued walking towards the front door.

Kidd found that Liz and Patti have already walked outside, to his limo. Sighing once again, geez this must be his 3rd or 4th, he opened the door and walked outside, making sure to lock the door before leaving. Kidd nonchalantly entered his limo, and sat next to Liz. Not a moment longer, the limo drove off to their desired destination.

;w;

"Mommy, why is he wearing a dress?" Kidd heard a little girl say to her mother. The black and white... No let me re-word that. The pink meister had been here for only 3 minutes, and already people are questioning about why Lord Death's son is wearing a pink ball gown? It was the middle May anyways...

Kidd was in line with Liz and Patti for some ice cream. The three were next in line. "What flavor can I get ya?" a man asked, with light brown hair. "Vanilla with Chocolate chips, please~!" Patti said, ordering her ice cream. (I thought Patti would like the flavor cuz their sort of like a giraffe's color). The man scooped up her dessert into a cone and handed her it, Patti paid the man, then skipped away eating her delicious dessert.  
Liz was next and she ordered strawberry ice cream. (She looks like a strawberry person...)  
Then finally Kidd. He embarrastly walked up to ice cream man, but he didn't show it much. The man looked at him with a shocked expression. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, making sure he wasn't dreaming, when he realized he wasn't, he stuttered his words. "M-M-May I t-take your ord-order?" the man asked. Kidd frowned a little, annoyed with people looking at him weird. It's not like they haven't done something embarrassing in public before? Even though his is 100 times worse.

"I'd like Chocolate and Vanilla please," Kidd replied to the man. The man nodded and prepared his dessert. "Here you go," the man said. Kidd eyed his Handed dessert and his eye twitched. "Its unsymmetrical..." Kidd said to himself. "Excuse me?" the man said, not hearing his customer. Kidd looked up, panic in his eyes. "It's unsymmetrical! How could you do this to me?!" Kidd yelled, his OCD taking over him. "I don't understand sir? What have I done?" the man asked, confusedly. "Out of the way!" Kidd went behind the ice cream cart and tossed away his disgusted ice cream cone. He grabbed the first cone and looked at it. It was cracked in several places. Kidd growled at it and flicked through the others. Tossing and throwing them everywhere, ignoring the man's yelling. Finally, in less than two minutes, he found the most perfect crisp cone he has seen all day! He held it in his hands and grabbed his handkerchief from God knows where, and rubbed the ice cream scooper clean. Putting it away, he began scooping up random chunks of ice cream, examine them to make sure their symmetrical.

;n;

After a long 30 minutes, he finally had his perfectly, Symmetrical ice cream! His eyes dazzled just looking at it. He happily paid the man and walked away, enjoying his perfect dessert.

The Thompson sisters said at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that, Kidd..." Liz whined, embarrastly. "I had to. Symmetry is beautiful. And I didn't want something so disgusting and non-symmetrical touching me. It could spread like a disease, you know." Kidd said, finding nothing wrong with his actions. "Your sooo embarrassing!" Liz said. Sweat dropping when she noticed how many eyes were looking at the three. The only response Liz got was Patti laughing while holding her stomach.

"Lets just go home, okay?" Liz whined. Kidd smiled, humorously. "I don't know. I think we should stay here a bit longer, don't you think that's an excellent idea Patti?"  
Patti perked up with a huge grin. "Yeah!" Kidd faced Liz, still wearing his smile. "I guess we're staying a bit longer then."  
"NooOoo! ...Meh," Liz went to her gloom emo corner.

Kidd just laughed. "In a way, this is somewhat punishing you as well." Kidd smirked, before straightening his dress again.

;u;

"Yay! We're home!" Patti cheered, bouncing all over in the living room. "Yeah. I'm glad." Liz sighed, sitting on the couch. Kidd just chuckled at his blonde girlfriend and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked up and down the shelves.

(I'm guessing he has maids, cuz he's a rich boy, lol) Kidd sighed, annoyed. "The maids forgot to go food shopping again. Next time I see father, I'll let him know immediately." the pretty in pink meister closed the refrigerator door and picked up the mansion's home phone. Casually, he walked into the living room and leaned on the couch. "Want to order some pizza? The maids didn't fill up the refrigerator again." Kidd asked the girls, a hint of a growl hiding it. "Sure, while we wait, we could rent a movie or something." Liz offered. "Movie! Movie!" Patti cheered. "Yeah! Yeah!"

Kidd dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. A woman did. "Yes, can I have an XX _(XX means extra, right?)_ Large pizza and 2 liters of Pepsi, please. Half pepperoni and half cheese. On the pepperoni side, can you make sure there will be 8 pieces of pepperoni on each slice?... No, I just love symmetry~!... Because my favorite number is 8!... Stop asking me such ridiculous questions and set my order!... Thank you, goodbye!" Kidd hung up and placed the phone on the table. "What an aggravating woman." he growled under his breath. "Why was she asking you so many questions?" Liz asked, looking over her shoulder. "I don't know, I'm not her. I wouldn't want to be her anyways, she's probably un-symmetrical." Liz rolled her eyes and continued flipping through the channels. "Hey! How about a horror movie? Like... _6 Souls_? Or... _Insidious_?" Liz suggested. "_13 Ghosts_!" Patti piped in. The older sister turned to her younger sibling. "PATTI! How do you know about that movie?!" Liz exclaimed, shaking her sister madly. "Black Star was talking about it a few days ago. He said it wasn't really scary. He told me he watched it with Soul, Maka, and Tsubaki a few days ago." Patti explained. She poked her temple, thinking over her words, making sure she didn't miss anything else. Nope. Liz glanced her sister one last time, before looking away.

;u;

After the movie and some pizza and soda with constant screaming and Liz hiding behind Kidd the whole time, the three hit the hay for the night. Though, Liz slept in Kidd;s bed with him because the movie, _13 Ghosts_, scared her to death and back to life.

The two looked so adorable together, in the same blanket, snuggling close to each other.

* * *

**Hey! This will be last chapter till I defiantly get a computer for myself and not use the school's one. Sorry, your gonna have to wait! Love you all, Have fun this summer! See you either after summer, or hopefully sooner!  
**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	13. Training is Band

**If you are reading this, you know I finally found a computer! :D my mom's lol**

**Author's Note: ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN! It's been a while since I last updated, since I finally got the idea for Black Star's punishment! Finally! I feel pretty relieved now because I had no ideas what-so-ever! I thought I was going to die and make you guys sulk about why I never finished it. But my little brain came to your rescue once again and began thinking what the hell Black Star does most of the time. When I thought about it, I slammed my face with one of Maka's famous Maka Chop books. I can't believe it took me this long to think of this punishment.._._**_**Well let's roll up our sleeves and get to work~!**_

**_(See what I did there. Lord Death said that in the first episode!)_ :D**

**On Ward with the Story!**

**Don't Leave Me**  
_Ch. 13_

_**Torture: Training is Band**_

_**May 19th, 2013**_

_**;D;**_

Today... Was a very depressing day for Black Star. Tsubaki had grounded him from his daily training, leaving the poor blue haired assassin to pout on their couch and do absolutely nothing.

With a sigh, Black Star wormed his way down the couch and onto the floor, until his head made a painful thump on the apartment floor. "Ow! My head!" Black Star yelped, rubbing his head where he had just hit it against the floor. "Damn. This is sooo boring! Why did my punishment have to involve taking my training away?! It's not fair... I bet I'm the only one having this punishment..." The blue haired assassin growled to himself, pouting like a 5 year old.

-n-

Meanwhile, in Kidd's bedroom...  
_(Shut up! No ideas!)_

"N-No! You're not allowed to touch it down there! What the hell are you doing?! S-Stop touching me! This feels so wrong!" the black and white meister shrieked, trying to pull his pants back up. "You really complain too much, Kidd. Come on, you know you like it!" Liz said, with a hint of amusement hiding in her tone. "Yeah~!" Patti giggled. "No I certainly do not! Leave me alone!" Kidd whined. Liz frowned and furrowed her eyes. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Its part of your punishment, Kidd. Deal with it." Liz glared at the black and white dress the two Thompson sisters just threw onto their meister moments ago. With all Kidd's squealing and squirming, he wrinkled the sisters' latest dresses they just designed and yet just finished tailoring._ (Yes they went through alot of trouble measuring just to make it symmetrical as possible.)_

Kidd stared at Liz in horror. "No. More. Please, I beg of you!" Kidd whimpered. ""Sorry Kidd, your punishment lasts 24 hours. It's not over yet. Besides, you still have plenty more dresses to try on." Liz sighed, but soon an evil smirk came to her beautiful features and she slowly grabbed hold of another dress beside her, before walking towards Kidd with a discomforting aura around the blonde. "L-Liz? Liz?! What a-are you d-doing? Liz!"

Within precious seconds, Kidd's bloody murdering scream surrounded the whole area of the mansion, along with Patti laughing evilly.

-v-

"Hey Tsubaki?" Black Star called out, sounding bored as hell. "Yeah Black Star?" a teen with long Black hair said from their kitchen. "How long is this punishment going to take?!" The assassin exclaimed. "A whole day. 24 hours!" Tsubaki answered, smiling while building her and her boyfriend sandwiches. She placed the sandwiches on a paper plate and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a smile placed gingerly over her gentle features. "Lunch is ready~" Tsubaki said, handing her boyfriend the plate with his sandwich. He hungrily took it from her hands and began gobbling it up without a thank you. Tsubaki gave him a grossed out look while a drop of sweat rolled down her face. Maybe she should back up? Yeah.

The black haired weapon took a step back and laughed nervously before excusing herself and retreating to the kitchen wear the dining table and two chairs were set.

With a sigh, she sat down in one of the chairs and began nibbling on her lunch, while she thought over many things. Mostly about that she felt bad for Black Star because she had to punish him from his hard daily training. She didn't even enjoy it at all. It felt as if she just ripped a little boy's favorite toy out of his hands and left him crying for hours. But Black Star was no longer a mere child and he could defiantly make it through the day without his training. It's not like it's going to kill him, right? Right! ...of course not! How the hell would you die by not training? That'd be ridiculous.

"TSUBAKI! IM SO BOOORRREEEDDD! CAN I PLLLEEEAASSSSEEE TRAIN?!" the blue buffoon of a boyfriend yelled through-out the whole apartment.

Tsubaki sweat dropped and went into her gloom moment for about 5 seconds, before sighing a puff and standing.

And so it begins.

;o;  
**  
****I apologize that it is too short for you guys but I wanted it done before the month ended. If you're reading this and wondering how I updated, its cuz I found a computer! Yay~ I hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh and I will soon be writing up two new stories soon. another Soul Eater one and another Naruto one.**

**Soul Eater main characters and title- SoulxMaka, Death Race (care to guess? If you seen the movie, you have a good idea at what I'm gonna do)**

**Naruto main characters- FemNarutoxSasuke, Adopted by a Stranger (Who could be this stranger? And adopting who? 1st and 2nd reviewers will get a free short summary and sneak peak!) :D**

** Please keep Reading my story and leaving nice Reviews even though it'll be a while again. Well see ya later gaters! I'm off to watch some anime lol Toodles~!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


	14. Cruelty: Soul's Video Games Funeral

**Author's Note: Its been several weeks and its been a while since I last came in contact with a working computer. I feel stupid right now.. When I thought about Soul's punishment, I slammed my face into one of Maka's famous Maka Chop books AGAIN! This took me soooo long to think of this punishment... Well lets roll up our sleeves and get to work~! :D**

**On Ward with the Story!**

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

_Ch. 13_

_**Cruelty: Soul's Video Games Funeral**_

_May 19th, 2013_

Soul was really trying his best not to explode right now, because what Maka did, was totally beyond overboard. He was fuming.

Earlier that day, Soul went out by force to go grocery shopping while his blonde Meister stayed home. It was part of his punishment, even though he went grocery shopping last week.

While the weapon was gone, the meister decided to start Soul's punishment. She smiled wickedly and walked into Soul's room. To her surprise, Soul had kept his room clean longer than she thought. She'd have to give him praise for that later. Flickering her beautiful wicked green eyes to her left, she swore she seen a small glimpse of Soul's Oh-So-Secret video games under her white-haired weapon's bed. Walking closer, she bends down and reaches under the bed to pull out and reveal Soul's precious video games.

Maka examined the games' pictures with curiosity. She furrowed her eyes at them, not really understanding how some of these games made any sense. Some of them had crazy looking monsters on the front of their case, others with a man with red markings and etc with the words 'God of War' above him, another with the word Halo (for all you Halo lovers), another with zombies, and one with space ships. How could he have interest in these bizarre video games?

Maka huffed, giving up on how he could possibly enjoy these games, and grabbed all the other games, before retreating back into the living room with them.

The blonde dashed into the living room and spread the games out on the coffee table.

"He seriously doesn't need them. Their just games. Plus he has to concentrate on those 2 witches who put him in the hospital." Maka said out loud. She nodded, and started opening their cases and snapping each disc in half, so he defiantly couldn't play with them in case he got a hold of them. Once Maka had the very last one in her hands, she couldn't bring herself to break it. She'd feel even bad if she broke ALL of them. Maybe if she'd just leave him one...? Naw. He wasn't a kid anyone. He was 17 for crying out loud!?

The blonde 16-year-old snapped the last disc in half and gathered the rest to throw them out. Once in the kitchen, she dumped them in the trash can. Maka took a deep breath, before walking towards the refrigerator to start dinner.

The whole apartment smelled like steak, mashed potatoes and fresh-baked cookies. She made dessert. :)

Maka placed Soul's loaded dish onto the dining table along with a steak knife and fork next to it. She placed hers across from his, and dumped the load of cooled cookies into a cute little blue and white cookie jar. The blonde set the jar on the counter and placed the lid over the cookie jar.

The door opened, letting a certain white-haired weapon inside carrying loads of groceries in both hands, looking tired as ever. "Hey Maka, I'm home." Said blonde turned around to face him and nervously smiled. "Hey welcome back!"

Soul walked into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the counter, immediately putting things away with Maka's help. After finishing, he wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and kissed her cheek. "So, whats all this?" Soul said, referring to the hot plated dinner on the table. "Just thought you needed a nice dinner. You haven't had one of those since you've been in the hospital." Maka replied, nervously. Soul's eyes narrowed and he turned Maka around to face him. "You okay, Maka? You've been acting really wierd ever since I got home. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong! I'm fine! See?" the blonde smiled at him in reassurance, but Soul didn't believe her. "I know your lying, Maka. Your terrible at lying." his meister looked down, feeling defeated. "I-I... I didn't want to, b-b-but it was for y-your own good." she stuttered. Soul took hold of her shoulders and held her there. She avoided his eyes, looking anywhere but his eyes. "What Maka! What did you do!?"

"I-I sort of went into y-your r-room and... And took your v-video games and..." Maka didn't finish. She couldn't. It was too much. "Maka! What did you do to them! Tell me! Look at me and tell me!" Maka furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes for a minute, and looked up into his beautiful crimson red eyes. She could feel her tears nearly ready to spill out of her green eyes. "I-I broke t-them and t-threw them a-away!" her eyes were teary and filled with guilt. "I'm s-sorry, Soul! It was for your own good!"

Soul just stared at her with a blank expression. Maka just stared at him, looking worried. Finally after another full minute of silence, he broke. "YOU WHAT!?" the weapon released his meister and dashed towards the trash can, only to find his destroyed games. Tears streamed down his face and he cradled his poor video games.

Lets just say, things didn't go well after that... xD

* * *

**Okay. That took forever! Sorry for the late update! So so sorry guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this! ^^**

**I'm in trouble. I have no more ideas for this help me D: If you have an idea and you want me to use it, PM me it.**

**Thanks Love ya guys, G-night!**

***~Screaming-Fires~***


End file.
